Por Amor
by Blu Fartalla
Summary: Dificil triángulo amoroso de Tohma x Yuki X Shuichi pero en enfoque a la pareja Tohma x Yuki.Lo que Tohma seguchi sería capaz de hacer por amor, por el amor que le tiene a su amado Eirisan
1. Chapter 1

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**Serie: **Gravitation

**Género: **Aungust/Lemon

**Pareja: **Seguchi Tohma & Eiri Uesugi más conocido como Yuki-Eiri o simplemente "Yuki"

**Para público: **Mayores de 18 años, ser amante del Yaoi o de mente de amplio criterio y bien formado.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Yuki y Eiri: Son la misma persona, Eiri es su verdadero nombre….pero es más conocido como Yuki. esto va para aquellos que recién conocen la serie nn_

_Por si acaso este fic no es un Anti Yuki x Shuichi, este fic es un tributo a una de mis parejas favoritas de Gravitation _

_**Capítulo I**_

_Reflexionando sobre aquel novelista que….amo_

"_**No entiendo hasta ahora como el destino me traicionó…**_

_**A mí nada me fallaba, se podía decir era un hombre de palabra…un hombre competente que siempre obtiene lo que quiere…"**_

"_**Lo tengo todo, dinero, éxito, matrimonio…y una reputación como presidente de la NG Records"**_

_**Pero he le fallado a Eiri a la persona que más amo en este mundo y que nada ni nadie podrá ocupar su lugar…le pude ser tan tonto…yo Seguchi Tohma cometí un error…"**_

"_**Equivocarse es de humanos pero el perdón es cosa divina..."**_

"_**Eiri sigue recordando al maldito de Kitazawa, no obtengo hasta ahora su perdón… soy el culpable de sus arranques de ira y de sus emociones compulsivas que tengan que ver con ese hombre al que odiaba tanto…"**_

"_**¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? LO ODIO, odio a Kitazawa, aunque esté muerto sus acciones siguen vivas…vivas en el corazón de Eiri-san"**_

"_**Eiri-san… ¿algún día podrás perdonarme por haberte fallado y ser el causante de que tengas esa máscara tan fría en tu delicada alma?**_

"_**Muchos me dirán, enfermo, maniático, manipulador hasta encima hipócrita…."**_

"_**Que la gente piense lo que quiera…pero en algo puedo no puedo discrepar a la gente…estoy enfermo…por el amor y el perdón de la persona más valiosa y amada…por mi "pequeño Eiri-kun" **_

"_**¿Dónde estuve yo mientras Kitazawa estaba maltratándote…yo no estaba allí…no lo estaba...**_

Tohma estaba en su estudio muy pensativo…. Mientras cerraba los ojos….

De repente se escucha que el timbre del Penthouse suena…

Tohma corre hasta la puerta…y ve que era su querido Eiri-san

El tecladista se pone muy feliz y dibuja en su rostro esa amable sonrisa que siempre solía poner….tanto como para mostrar alegría o para esconder su ira y sentimientos oscuros…

Tohma abre la puerta…

- Eiri…que alegría me da verte. – dijo Tohma con una sonrisa.

- Hola Tohma…Mika me invitó a cenar…

- Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa…

- Muchas gracias.

Yuki pasa a la casa…

- La cena estará servida dentro de poco… – dijo Tohma mientras se ponía el mandil

- ¿Y dime como te ha ido con Shuichi…?

- Como siempre volviéndome loco cada día más hay veces que se pone desesperante pero en fin así lo quiero uu

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, Shuichi-kun te hace muy feliz ¿no?

- Se puede decir que sí aunque hay veces que no me deja trabajar con mis novelas…xx

- Escuché que estabas en un nuevo proyecto ¿es eso cierto?

- Sí…aunque últimamente me he sentido muy cansado…tú ya sabes…Shuichi…novelas…etc.

- Sí…te entiendo nn

- ¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo proyecto?

- "Por amor"

- ¡Vaya! Suena muy hermoso, ten por seguro que seré la primera persona en leer tu obra.

- Muchas gracias eso me complacería mucho

Suena el horno…

Tohma sonríe y se va hacia la cocina y es seguido por Eiri….

Tohma estaba con el banquete entre sus bazos y Eiri se levanta…

- Te ayudo…

- Gracias, Eiri-kun

Tohma estaba caminando hacia la mesa con una fuente…y choca contra la espalda de Yuki

- Perdona…

- No descuida…

Tohma le sonríe con mucha dulzura…

- Mika ¿Dónde está?

- Mmm, dentro de un rato viene… ¿quieres algo de tomar mientras ella esta ausente?

- Sí, gracias…

- ¿Te gustaría un champagne o una cerveza?

- Las dos cosas…

- Vaya eres un gran bebedor…

- Esto…sí…xx

De repente Yuki comenzó a toser…

Tohma no dudó ni un instante en ayudarlo…

- Eiri-san ¿estás bien? –dijo Tohma mientras le sobaba el pecho.

- Me siento un poco mareado…

Tohma baja la mirada y mira las ropas de Yuki estaban con sangre….

- Ve a mi habitación…descansa un poco…te ves muy pálido…

- Muchas gracias…

Eiri intenta levantarse pero no puede y cae al suelo…

- ¡Eiri! – dijo Tohma mientras se acercaba a Yuki

Tohma mira muy preocupado a su querido cuñado…

- ¿Puedes caminar?

Eiri hizo un gesto de negación…

- No…

Seguchi carga a Yuki mientras subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación…

Tohma pone a Eiri en la cama…y lo arropa…

- Descansa un poco mientras recojo todo…

- Lo siento mucho…Seguchi…

Seguchi se acera a Eiri…

- No lo sientas…no te preocupes…yo estaré siempre contigo…

Tohma baja las escaleras…

Y comienza a recoger las comida y dejando todo al lavatorio…

Rato después…

Se escuchan unos alaridos muy fuertes y tristes que provenían de la habitación en donde estaba Eiri…

El hermoso rubio sube rápidamente hacia la habitación…

Y ve a Yuki entre lágrimas…

- ¡SENSEI NO POR FAVOR…NO ME LASTIMES!

Seguchi se acerca a Yuki…

- ¡Eiri…despierta!

Yuki abre los ojos y mira el tierno rostro de Tohma…

- Tranquilo…Eiri-san fue solo un mal sueño…

Seguchi no pudo con sus sentimientos y abraza a Eiri…

Yuki se sorprende mucho ante aquel abrazo…

- Nunca pude estar aquel momento para protegerte…te he fallado…

El hermoso novelista no dijo nada…

Tohma lo mira con mucha tristeza….y se quita los guantes…y roza sus dedos por el rostro de Eiri…limpiándole las lágrimas…

- Criatura mía nunca te he visto llorar de esa manera…

- ¿Estaba llorando?…Kitazawa…

- No pienses en ese maldito…no por favor…ahora ya no está…

- Porque yo lo maté…por mi culpa tuviste que echarte la culpa…

- Y lo volvería hacer infinitas veces más…Eiri…no vuelvas a decir eso…tu no tuviste la culpa…todo fue tan rápido…

Yuki sonríe…

Hasta que abajo se escucha lo voz de Mika llamando a Tohma…

- Bajemos…

- Está bien…

Tohma ayuda a Yuki a bajarse de las escaleras ya que estaba un poco delicado…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Eiri? – dijo Mika muy preocupada.

- Tuvo una recaída…pero ya se siente mucho mejor… ¿No es así Eiri?

- Sí…

Mika mira muy preocupada a Eiri…

- Estás hirviendo… no te voy a permitir que salgas de la casa…puedes empeorar…

- Mika…ya no soy un niño por Dios….ya déjame…soy un hombre

- Eiri-san…quédate por favor…acuérdate que de lo mal puede seguir lo bueno o lo peor…

Yuki mira a Tohma…

- Estás bien me quedaré…

Seguchi sonríe…

En la noche…

Tohma estaba en la habitación con Mika…

El bello tecladista estaba muy cansado se recostó inmediatamente…cubriéndose con una gruesa frazada…

Mika mira a Tohma con mucha ternura…

Se acerca a su esposo….

Y lo abraza con mucha dulzura….

Tohma no responde a los abrazos de Mika pero este se levanta…mira el rostro de su bella esposa y le da un beso en la frente…

Seguchi mira con indiferencia a Mika…

- Quiero dormir…buenas noches…

Yuki estaba en una habitación muy bonita.

Hasta que su celular comienza a sonar…

Es un mensaje de Shuichi…

_Koi te extraño mucho, ¿cuándo vuelves? WAAAA_

_Con mucho amor tu…_

_Shuichi o_

_Te amo _

Yuki suspira profundamente…

_Shuichi…me quedo a pasar la noche en casa de mi hermana…tuve un recaída y estoy un tanto delicado, volveré lo más pronto posible…no te preocupes…ya me pasará el malestar…_

_Atte:_

_Yuki_

Luego el joven novelista se dispone a dormir…estaba muy cansado más la recaída que sufrió….

_Era muy de noche…una sombra corre por los pasillos del Penthouse dirigiéndose…._

_A la habitación de Yuki._

_La sombra abre lentamente la puerta haciendo ni el más mínimo ruido…_

_Se acerca a la cama de Yuki…_

_El joven novelista despierta…_

- _¿Seguchi?_

_Tohma se acerca a Yuki y le da un apasionado beso…_

_- Eiri-san te amo…_

- Eiri-san… – dijo Tohma mientras despertaba del sueño…

"_**Eiri-san soñé contigo…veo que jamás podré escapar del sentimiento puro que tengo hacia a ti…"**_

_A la mañana siguiente…._

Tohma se despierta rápidamente y se va a la cocina…

Y comienza a preparar el desayuno…

Tohma sube las escaleras con dos fuentes…

Como es de saberse una para Yuki y la otra para Mika…

La habitación en donde estaba durmiendo con Mika estaba mucho más cerca pero…

Seguchi se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la habitación en donde estaba Yuki…

Se apresura rápidamente y toca la puerta…

- Pase.

- Eiri-san ya te sientes mejor…

- Sí muchas gracias…

- En la noche oí muy molesta a Mika…

- No me hables de Mika primero quiero saber si estás bien…pero dime la verdad…

- Si me siento mejor…ya no tengo esos dolores y mareos como ayer…

- Me alegra mucho.

- Tohma disculpa las molestias, se supone que yo…

La mano de Seguchi toca los labios de Yuki…

- SHH! No digas nada…no es ninguna molestia…toma aquí te tengo tu desayuno…que lo disfrutes…iré a ver a Mika-san

Seguchi sube a la habitación en donde estaba con Mika y la ve profundamente dormida…

Tohma se acerca a Mika y la despierta…

- Mika-san…buenos días.

- Tohma…buenos días.

- Toma tu desayuno, me tengo que ir rápido a la NG.

- Gracias Tohma…

Tohma se alista y sale de la casa en un lujoso jaguar

Mika se va directamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Yuki.

- Eiri hermano… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí mucho mejor…gracias…

Yuki se levanta…

- Me tengo que ir…Shuichi debe estar desesperado por verme.

- Cuídate mucho… ¿ya desayunaste?

- Sí descuida…Tohma ya me dio de desayunar…

El joven novelista se va hacia la salida…

- Hasta luego…gracias…

- De nada…Eiri…cuídate

Yuki arranca su mercedes

Llegando al departamento…

Yuki Abre la puerta…

Y es abalanzado por su joven amante…

- ¡Yuki! te extrañé mucho! ¿Estás bien?

- Si Shuichi me encuentro bien muchas gracias.

Yuki se acerca a Shuichi y le da un beso…

- ¿Te portaste bien?

- Sí o

Shuichi lo abraza muy fuerte y lo llena de centenares de besitos y mimos.

Yuki se abalanza sobre Shuichi y comienza a acariciar su pecho…

- Yuki…quiero ser el seme…sólo por un ratito… ¿si?

- Yayayaya pero sólo un rato ¬¬ –dijo Yuki para callar a Shuichi de una vez.

Shuichi se pone encima del cuerpo de Yuki y comienza a besar y lamer el estómago de su joven amante…

El pelirrosa baja su lengua hacia el miembro de Yuki y comienza a lamerlo con suavidad y sensualidad….

- !AH! –gime Yuki de placer.

Hasta que de repente Yuki se desmaya…

- ¡Yuki! –dijo Shuichi mientras lo ponía entre sus brazos.

Shuichi corre rápidamente por el botiquín...

Y pone un poco de algodón por la nariz de Yuki…

Yuki reacciona…

- Yuki…

- Shuichi…

Shuichi se alista rápidamente…

- Shuichi ¿A dónde vas?

- No… a donde vamos…vamos al médico para te examine… –dijo Shuichi seriamente.

Shuichi ayuda a Yuki a ponerse de pie…

Y se dirigen al mercedes…

- Yo conduzco…

- Shuichi, este…mejor yo lo hago

- ¿Seguro?

- Además recuerda que no sabes conducir…

- SIP casi lo olvidaba…

Al llegar ala clínica…

Yuki es atendido por un doctor…

- ¿Cómo está doctor?

- Está un poco delicado de salud…pero se recuperará tomando estas pastillas, más un tiempo de reposo y tranquilidad, este joven se le ve a leguas que está demasiado estresado.

- Yuki-san trabaja demasiado.

- Trata de que trabaje menos, es por su bien y que tome su medicación en las horas indicadas siguiendo al pie de la letra ¿está bien?

- Hai.

Hasta que aparece Seguchi Tohma…

- Eiri…

- Tohma… –dijo Eiri.

- Seguchi-san… – dijo Shuichi.

Tohma se acerca más a la cama donde estaba Yuki.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –dijo Tohma preguntándole al doctor.

- Bien pero… ¿puedo hablar con usted? –dijo el doctor preocupado.

- Hai.

Tohma y el doctor entran a una sala...

- El joven esta delicado de salud…si se estresa mucho, si tiene fuertes emociones puede perder el aire hasta la…

- No lo diga doctor…yo lo cuidaré…

- Si el señor Eiri sigue teniendo fuertes emociones eso sería fatal….

- Entiendo. –dijo seriamente Tohma mientras miraba con mucho desprecio a Shuichi.

- No se lo dije al joven porque noto que es un muchacho muy alocado y todo eso.

- No se equivoca doctor, lo es.

Tohma se retira de la sala…

Entra a la habitación donde está Yuki y Shuichi…

- Shuichi…cuídalo mucho. –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

- Hai Tohma-san. –dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

Tohma emite una sonrisa a Shuichi.

"**_Presiento que el idota de Shindou no lo va a cuidar…no…no debo sacar conclusiones rápidas…"_**

Tohma mira a cariño a Yuki y se acerca a él…

- Haz todo lo que te diga el doctor…

- Hai

- Yo los llevaré a casa…. –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

- Arigatou Seguchi-san. –dijo Shuichi muy agradecido

- Pero mi auto esta estacionado…

- Eso ya lo arreglé, mi chofer se lo llevó a tu casa.

Tohma lleva a Yuki y a Shuichi a la casa…

Luego Tohma se sube a su Jaguar despidiéndose de la feliz pareja….

"**_No confío en Shindou-san…presiento algo, este sentimiento no me deja tranquilo…."_**

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic…wow mi primer fanfic de Gravitation…se acaba el mundo, jajajajajaja XD

Bueno espero que haya sido de su total agrado

Cualquier comentario pueden escribirme simplemente déjenme un review - :p


	2. Chapter 2

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Capítulo II**_

_Cuidando de ti pero…_

"**_Simplemente no confió en Shindou-san ¿acaso tiene eso de malo?...lo único que hago es preocuparme de la salud de Eiri-san"_**

"**_¿Envidia? ¿De ese muchacho tonto? ¡Ja! Este no me llega ni a los talones… soy mucho mejor de lo que él puede querer llegar a aspirar"_**

"**_Sin embargo él tiene algo que yo jamás podré tener…el cariño de Eiri, mi amado Eiri…él es mi adoración, es "mi todo" la razón por la cual estoy esposado con Mika es por Eiri…mi amor…de este sacrificio…nunca llegarás a saber ni siquiera permitiré que sospeches de nada…mi amor por ti es no correspondido…eres de otro, sobre todo un muchacho irresponsable, torpe, débil, llorón, jodido…"_**

"**_Pero un jodido que me ganó en el amor, un jodido con suerte…y así mi Eiri-san lo quieres…."_**

"**_Lo odio...sí…lo odio…sé que es malo odiar…demo…Shindou-san sanó tu corazón y eso es lo que le debo estar plenamente agradecido…"_**

(Aplaude)

"**_¡Bravo,¡Bravo, me ganaste, hiciste lo que yo jamás pude hacer en toda mi vida…y lo que a ti te tomó en tan poco tiempo…te felicito Shuichi-kun…"_**

(Sollozos)

"_**Eiri-kun…te amo…"**_

Tohma llega a su casa…

Y lo primero que ve es al padre de Eiri en casa.

Tohma se sorprendió mucho ante la visita del monje…

Tohma, mi padre vino desde tan lejos para hablar contigo… –dijo Mika con seriedad.

Mika…por favor déjanos a solas. –dijo el monje seriamente.

Sí padre.

Mika cierra la puerta de la habitación…

Seguchi Tohma…eres un maldito.

Señor, yo.

Por tu culpa, por haber dejado a mi pobre hijo con aquel profesor…

Señor, yo sólo quería el bienestar de Eiri…yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle ningún daño…

Silencio…yo confiaba en ti…veo que las habladurías de que eres del **"amo puto del universo"** son solamente mentiras.

Entiéndame señor…todo se me escapó de manos…todo fue tan rápido.

El padre de Yuki mira con rabia a Tohma…

No pierdo mi tiempo con fracasados…

El monje se da la media vuelta…

Que Dios te perdone…porque yo nunca lo haré y mucho menos Eiri…

Tohma se queda helado ante aquellas duras palabras del monje…

Afuera se oye…los reclamos y chillidos de Mika, reclamándole a su padre que se retracte de lo que le había dicho a Seguchi…

Mika no me retractaré…no ante un enfermo…

Padre…deja de decir tonterías…no sabes lo que dices.

Tohma observa desde la ventana…toda la escena…

Yo tengo la culpa…sólo yo…

En la casa de Shuichi y Yuki…

Yuki, deja ya la laptop…el doctor dijo que reposaras mucho...

Ya déjame necesito esa novela…en el menor tiempo posible. –dijo Yuki tratando de tipear.

Shuichi se abalanza encima de Yuki…

Sé que necesitas terminar, pero tu salud es más importante, Koi…

Shuichi…

Vamos descansa, además has avanzado un montón. –dijo Shuichi con cara adorable

Yuki raramente sonríe al hermoso pelirrosa…

¿Quieres acompañarme a descansar? –dijo Yuki pícaramente…

sonrojado Esto…yo…claro…pero…sólo descansar. –dijo Shuichi muy avergonzado.

Sí Shuichi, sólo descansaremos…

Yuki y Shuichi se van a la habitación…

El novelista se recuesta en la cama…y luego es acompañado por el joven cantante…

Shuichi mira con dulzura a Yuki y le da un beso repentino…

Yuki continúa besándolo mientras despeinaba sus cabellos…

Luego este comienza a intentar en quitarle le ropa…

Yuki….descansar….por favor…ahh

Yuki mira con ternura a Shuichi…

Jujuju está bien, cálmate Shuichi…

Shuichi sonríe y se recuesta junto al Yuki abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas…

Te amo…Yuki… –dijo Shuichi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Shhh! No digas nada…

Yuki le da un apasionado beso, sin darle la oportunidad de respirar al joven pelirrosa…

Mika se acerca a Tohma…

Tohma, perdona a mi padre…él no sabe lo que dice…

sonríe No pasa nada Mika, ¿lo ves? Estoy perfecto.

Tohma…

Me siento tan apenada…no sé que decir…

Tohma le sonríe a Mika…

Tranquila… ¿si? Ya pasó…

Yuki se levanta de la cama…poniéndose de nuevo la ropa… _(Ya era obvio lo que pasó) _

El joven novelista se pone en su laptop para concluir su novela…

_Horas después…_

Yuki apaga la laptop y se alista…

Escribió una nota a Shuichi…

"_Shuichi, voy a estar fuera de casa por unas horas…"_

Y después sale de la casa…

Yuki se encontraba en una tienda de libros…

De repente comenzó a divisarse a sí mismo desde hace 8 años…

Kitazawa…

Yuki se desmaya nuevamente…

Pero…cae en los brazos de Seguchi…

Eiri-san…

Tohma lo lleva hacia su jaguar e intenta ponerlo en **"SI"**

Después Yuki despierta…

Seguchi…Tohma… –dijo Yuki suavemente.

Eiri-kun que bien que despertaste…

Tohma lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Me has dado un susto tremendo.

Lo siento…Tohma, sé que te estoy siendo molesto.

¡NO! ¡Eiri-san no vuelvas a decir eso! Cuidar de ti es un placer para mí, porque tú eres…

El joven tecladista se queda mudo…

Eiri-san por favor, no vuelvas a decir cosas así…no eres ninguna molestia para mí. –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

Gracias Tohma.

Tuve mucho miedo de perderte…

Gracias a ti estoy bien, me alegro que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

Tohma se sorprende ante las palabras de su amado novelista.

Eiri-kun…me alegra escuchar eso. –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

_En el Jaguar…_

Eiri-san, te contaré que vas a ser tío…

**-**sorprendido ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Así es…quería dejar por lo menos descendientes.

Vaya no me había dado cuenta. –dijo Yuki sonriendo.

Mika me dijo que lleva apenas 4 meses y últimamente está más irritante que nunca, su apetito es voraz.

Ya me imagino…

¿Cómo vas con tu novela?

Me falta poco.

Que bien Eiri-san estoy muy ansioso de leer ese libro…por cierto… ¿de qué trata más o menos la historia?

Acerca de un amor no correspondido…un chico que ama con todo el alma a una mujer pero lamentablemente esa mujer ya tiene dueño…

Tohma se queda helado al escuchar el argumento de la novela de Yuki ya que era muy similar al loco amor que este el tenía a su cuñado.

Tohma… ¿Qué te pasa?

reacciona No nada… sonríe el argumento me parece genial.

Gracias.

Tohma al llegar a su casa con Yuki…

¿Quieres comer algo? –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

Hai, Arigato. –dijo Yuki muy agradecido

Ambos pidieron una pizza más un champagne…disfrutando de un lindo momento "de familia"

Tohma y Yuki se pasaron toda la tarde conversando y disfrutando de la deliciosa merienda.

A llegar a la casa de Yuki y Shuichi…

Cuídate mucho Eiri-san, por favor.

Eso haré, muchas gracias.

Tohma mira con ternura a Yuki y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Yo estaré siempre contigo… –susurra Tohma en la oreja de Yuki.

Dicha acción hace que Yuki se sonroje y sonría nerviosamente.

Tohma miraba desde muy lejos como Shuichi recibía a Yuki con amor…

El apuesto tecladista dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa leve.

Eiri-san… mi pequeño Eiri…

**  
**

Días después…

¡Yuki! ¡Dijiste que ya no ibas a trabajar hasta tan tarde puede perjudicar tu salud!

Ya déjame Shuichi tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Yuki sólo quiero ayudarte, sólo quiero protegerte…

Si me quieres ayudar entonces déjame sólo, estoy demasiado ocupado.

Shuichi suspira…

Yuki voy a salir por un rato.

Yuki no dice nada y continúa escribiendo.

Hasta que de repente Yuki comienza a sentir mareos y luego comienza a vomitar sangre y se desploma en el suelo…

La puerta se abre…

Era Seguchi-Tohma.

¡Eiri-san!

Yuki estaba inconsciente.

Tohma se pone muy nervioso…e intenta despertarlo.

Yuki reacciona…

¿Tohma?

Eiri-san…

Tohma lo mira con mucha tristeza…

Tohma pone a Yuki entre sus brazos.

Luego emite una hermosa sonrisa.

Tohma levanta a Yuki dispuesto a llevarlo a su cama…

¿No deberías estar descansando en vez de trabajar arduamente? El doctor dijo que descansaras mucho.

Es que tengo que terminar la novela no me queda mucho.

Lo más importante es tu salud...

Yuki se recuesta…

A los pocos minutos se queda profundamente dormido, mientras que Tohma le acariciaba la cabecita al novelista.

Te quiero tanto…

Shuichi llega a la casa…

Al ver a Tohma en la puerta de su casa, se sorprende mucho.

Hola Tohma.

¡IDIOTA! Confié en ti, te dije que lo cuidaras lo único que veo es a Eiri muy agotado, debilitado…

Seguchi-san, go-gomen. –tartamudea Shuichi mientras bajaba la mirada

Eres un inútil no sabes cuidar a la persona que tú dices que es a la que más amas en este mudo, si lo amaras tanto harías de todo para que Eiri-san descanse, es más creo que tú eres la razón de la cual está tan estresado. –dijo Tohma mientras miraba a Shuichi con mucho desdeño.

Shuichi se queda mudo…

Adiós

Shuichi entra a la casa muy triste y luego se va hacia la habitación….

Y encuentra a Yuki por fin descansando…

Yo no supe cuidarlo, en cambio Tohma, no le costó hacerlo descansar.

Shuichi se acerca a Yuki…

Te amo…tanto, tendré que alejarme de ti, hasta que te cures, el problema soy yo.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Shuichi…

Yuki despierta…

Shuichi ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Yuki…no te preocupes…estoy bien…

No mientas te conozco bien…ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Yo soy un mal para tu salud, es por mi por la cual que te estoy estresando, hablo demasiado, grito y sin querer te hice daño.

Seguchi-san… ¿fue quien te hizo pensar esas cosas?

Yuki yo…

Lo sabía.

Yuki se levanta y se pone su abrigo…

¿A dónde vas Yuki?

Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Tohma.

Yuki, sé que fue duro conmigo, pero yo sé que en el fondo siente un gran aprecio por ti…además el tiene razón.

Cállate Shuichi.

Yuki se da la media vuelta y se va en su mercedes.

A llegar a la casa de Seguchi-Tohma…

Eiri-san… –dijo Tohma muy feliz.

¿Quién te crees que eres para estar echándole la culpa a Shuichi de mis males?

Eiri yo…Shuichi no supo cuidarte.

Shuichi no tiene la culpa de nada, yo fui quien lo restringió para que me cuide, yo fui quien lo alejó de mi.

Eiri yo no quise…causarte incomodidad…

Pues lo acabas de hacer, no te metas en mis asuntos personales, ya no soy un niño, ahora estoy con Shuichi y hacemos de nuestra lo que se nos pegue en gana, ya déjame tranquilo, Tohma.

Eiri se da la media vuelta…

No quiero saber nada de ti… ¿entendiste?

Tohma mira sorprendido a Yuki…

Yuki regresa a casa…

¡Shuichi!

Pero al mirar en la mesa, encuentra una nota…

"Yuki me quedo en la casa de Hiro por un tiempo, hasta que te cures, sé que Tohma te cuidará bien"

Sayounara…

Recuerda que te amo.

Yuki mira sorprendido la nota de Shuichi, su Koi se había ido.

Shuichi…

"**_Protegerte…no pensé que te haría daño y sin querer lo hice…"_**

"**_Te sobreprotegí y te hice sufrir…ahora sólo quiero tu perdón…ahora Eiri-san está más alejado de mí…"_**

"**_Cuidando de ti pero…sin tu consentimiento…odiándome a mi mismo…por la estupidez que cometí_**

_**Sin el deseo de estar entre mis brazos…**_

_**Sin el deseo de que solamente yo esté a tu lado para toda la vida…"**_

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

**_Aclaraciones_**: Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito…por favor fieles seguidoras de Yuki x Shuichi no leer este fic ya que tendrían ganas de matar a la autora a golpes ósea a mi TT

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir antes de escribir el capítulo…

Sayounara espero que sea de su total agrado O

**_Capítulo III_**

_Reflexionando sobre aquel tecladista…_

_**Lo admito…**_

**_Hice mal en tratar de esa manera al pequeño Shuichi…el chico ya me debe de estar odiando…es más creo que desearía verme muerto para que de una vez por todas deje de estar indagando de la vida de "su Yuki de la suya" _**

**_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_**

_**Todo ser que amo y deseo proteger termina odiándome…y sin querer hiero en el corazón al ser que más amo en este mundo…**_

_**Tengo que resignarme…**_

_**En el corazón de Eiri-kun **_

_**Sólo estará…**_

"**SHUICHI"**

_**El pequeño Shuichi…**_

**_Tiene razón…Shindou-san no tuvo la culpa de nada…_**

_**Me desesperé al ver a Eiri-san tumbado en el suelo…sangrando… ¿es eso poca razón de la desesperación absoluta? Y para agregar se trata del ser que más amo…**_

_**Aquellas palabras de Eiri-san…**_

(Recordando)

_¿Quién te crees que eres para estar echándole la culpa a Shuichi de mis males?_

_No quiero saber nada de ti… ¿entendiste? _

_**Eiri-san me miraba con odio…**_

_**Cuando me miró de esa forma me sentí entumecido…**_

_**Nunca había recibido una muestra de resentimiento profundo de parte de Eiri-san.**_

_**No olvidaré aquellos ojos llenos de furia…**_

**_Los ojos de furia de mi "pequeño Eiri-kun"_**

Tohma estaba en su habitación con Mika…

La mirada de Tohma expresaba un dolor oculto, un dolor que lo agobia con profundidad…

Tohma… ¿te sientes bien? –dijo Mika muy preocupada.

sonriendo Hai lo estoy.

¿Cómo está el bebé, ¿Te hiciste los chequeos?

Está muy bien el bebé el doctor me dijo que sólo mantenga reposo.

Tohma le sonríe a Mika…

Cuida muy bien a nuestro bebé.

Lo haré.

Mika se queda sorprendida, Tohma nunca antes había sido tan atento con ella.

Tohma se coloca su abrigo…

¿A dónde vas?

A tomar aire fresco…

_Yuki…_

"_**Me encuentro sólo, la casa se oye muy vacía sin Shuichi…mi baka"**_

"**_Tohma, no puedo dejar de pensar en la reacción que tuviste ante Shuichi…no lo sé…siento que Seguch-sani… me mira con los mismos ojos de amor como los de Shuichi"_**

"**_BAH tonterías, Tohma me aprecia…como cuñado suyo…no creo que se fije en alguien como yo…amargado y un montón de defectos que seguro debo tener, seguro me tiene lástima sobre lo que me pasó hace 8 años con Kitazawa"_**

_(Pensando en la mirada de Tohma y en sus hermosos ojos)_

**_Vaya nunca pensé que podría sentir atracción por Tohma, por el puto amo del universo, no lo puedo negar me gusta mucho…pero él y Shuichi son tan diferentes y sin embargo me di cuenta que el fondo detrás del dulce rostro de Shuichi también estaba viendo el rostro angelical de Tohma, hasta puedo admitir que lo encuentro muy atractivo…_**

_**Cuando sonríe…me hace muy feliz que esa sonrisa sea para mí…**_

_(Recordando las palabras de Tohma)_

"_Yo estaré siempre contigo"_

**_Vaya que tienes razón, en varias ocasiones mi mente se pierde solamente en ti…_**

_Gracias a ti estoy bien, me alegro que estuvieras aquí conmigo._

_**Sí, me alegró mucho de estar entre sus brazos…seguro Tohma estará pensando mal…**_

Tohma estaba en la calle caminado mientras pensaba en Yuki…

Estaba tan distraído…y se topa con un cuerpo grande…

Lo siento señor…

Tohma mira y ve que se trata de Yuki

Eiri-san.

Tohma…

Yuki mira con desdeño a Tohma…

Tohma Shuichi se fue de casa…

Tohma baja la mirada y se pone muy triste…

Eiri-san yo no quise…que Shuichi te dejara, yo solo quería tu bienestar.

Yuki se acerca a Tohma…

Quiero hablar contigo…vamos a mi casa.

Está bien, Eiri-san.

Un silencio prolongado se invade en la casa…

¿Por qué siempre estás pendiente de mí?

Porque…eres mi cuñado, soy parte de tu familia.

Mientes…te conozco demasiado bien…tú no me miras con ojos de aprecio, me miras de la misma manera como me mira Shuichi.

Eiri-san te equivocas, ante todo yo respeto tu relación con Shuichi…

Aunque nunca estuviste de acuerdo entre el amor de Shuichi y yo ¿no?

Sinceramente nunca.

¿Son celos acaso? ¿Me amas?

Eiri deja de decir tonterías…no son celos…en lo absoluto…

Tohma mira a Yuki muy sorprendido…

Eiri-san sé que estás molesto conmigo por la manera que traté a Shuichi y que por mi culpa se haya alejado de ti…pero no fue mi intención yo…

Yuki mira a Tohma fijamente…

Tohma…no te comprendo…primero actúas como si lo que sintieras por mi fuera algo más que aprecio familiar…y luego actúas como si todo lo que te digo fuese falso…eres impredecible.

Tohma se acerca a Yuki…

Eiri-san…

Las manos de Tohma pasan por los labios de Yuki…pero luego deja de acariciarlos y se sonroja mucho…

Perdóname Eiri-san la única persona que puede acariciarte, besarte…es Shuichi.

Yuki también estaba muy sonrojado por los roces de su cuñado…

Tohma se queda mudo y se da la media vuelta…

Eiri-san…lo lamento mucho…

Pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron con muchas fuerzas…

No te vayas…por favor. – dijo Yuki suavemente.

Déjame ir por favor.

Tohma suspira y pone un gesto de incomodad…

¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS SABER?

Yuki se queda muy sorprendido…

Tohma se tranquiliza más.

Eiri-san…tú eres la razón de mis sonrisas, todas ellas son y siempre serán para ti, porque eres el único que me hace sonreír de corazón…porque cada vez que te veo eres mi felicidad, mientras tú estés feliz yo lo estaré aún más…me alegra que gracias a Shuichi hayas encontrado lo que nunca has podido encontrar hace 8 años…lo que nunca pudiste encontrar en mi…¿es eso lo que querías escuchar de mí? ¿Mis propios sentimientos hacia a ti?

Yuki mira con asombro a Tohma…

Tú estuviste a mi lado, me tuviste en tu regazo cuando yo maté a Kitazawa, gracias a ti, no me sentí solo.

Pero no pude sanar tu corazón…yo debí ser aquella persona que lo hiciera.

Yuki se pega a Tohma pone sus manos en sus mejillas.

Le da un apasionado beso…

Tohma al recibir el beso se quedó atónito pero luego le correspondió…

Tohma… lo que tú nunca sabías es que mi corazón siempre estuvo confundido, al principio pensé que era Shuichi el que me tenía confundido de tantas cosas, pero luego me di cuenta que hay alguien más en mi corazón y esa persona eres tú…y eso lo descubrí desde que estuve entre tus brazos…porque aunque no quería admitirlo desde el principio…tú…eres…muy especial para mí…desde muy pequeño me sentía muy atraído por ti…pero cuando conocí a Shuichi…

La atracción por mí terminó… ¿no es así? –dijo Tohma un poco desilusionado.

No…la atracción se suspendió por un tiempo...pero…desde aquellos momentos cuando yo me desmayaba debido a mi estrés…siempre estás aquí para ayudarme a levantarme de nuevo…me gustó estar en tu pecho.

Unas lágrimas rebotan de las mejillas de Tohma…

Tohma…

Eiri-san, jamás pensé que tú…DIOS…no lo puedo creer…tú…

Yuki se acerca a Tohma lo sujeta de los hombros…

TE AMO…

No, no puede ser Eiri-san tú amas a Shuichi, ustedes son pareja, yo solamente soy un capricho…

Pero yo te amo a ti también, Tohma eres malo…porque quieres alejarte de mí…si dices quererme…me enamoré de ti, desde que era muy pequeño… ¿acaso no quieres creer que yo Yuki-Eiri, pueda sentir afecto y amor hacia un ser que aparentemente parece ser malo…pero en el fondo sé que solamente quieres el bienestar de los seres amados?

Ya no deseo hacer más daño a Shuichi-kun más del que la le hice, seguro que el muchacho me estará odiando.

Te equivocas, Shuichi es demasiado bueno e ingenuo para tener odio en su corazón…

Eiri-san perdóname por haber maltratado a Shuichi, gomen nasai.

Actuaste como toda persona que lucha por lo que ama…sé que fuiste muy duro y claro estoy molesto por eso, Shuichi no pudo resistir ante la crueldad de tus palabras, temo que él vaya a cometer una locura.

Seguchi Tohma sonríe nerviosamente…

Si eso le temes, yo Seguchi-Tohma lo traeré de vuelta, junto a ti.

Yuki acaricia el rostro de Tohma y lo vuelve a besar pero con un ritmo muy acelerado…

Eiri-san….mmmm…

Yuki lo lleva hacia su cama…

Tohma se sorprende…

Quiero hacerte el amor… –dijo Yuki mientras besaba la mejilla de Tohma.

Eiri-san yo…

Yuki recuesta a Tohma en la cama.

El joven novelista le quita el abrigo…

El joven Tohma quedó con una camisa muy delicada que parecía estar hecha de seda.

Yuki al verlo le causó más atracción aún.

Eiri-san…

Yuki se acerca más a Tohma…y comienza a desabrocharle esa hermosa camisa que cubría su pecho.

Las manos de Tohma acariciaban la cabeza de Yuki

El hermoso novelista mira detenidamente los pectorales de su cuñado, luego baja su cabeza y comienza a lamer los pezones rosados y suaves de Tohma.

AH! AH! –gemía Tohma mientras se movía levemente.

Yuki comienza a mordisquear los pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y endurecidos.

Tohma miraba como su Eiri-kun estaba rozándolo, excitando cada parte de su cuerpo.

El tecladista abraza a Yuki…

Sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a su trasero y comenzaron a fregar dicha zona…

Dicha acción causó un gemido de parte del novelista…

To-Tohma-san… –dijo Yuki mientras seguía acariciando los pechos de Tohma.

Yuki deja de acariciar el pecho de Tohma.

Y comienza lamer su abdomen…

El novelista baja…y comienza a desabrochar los pantalones de Tohma…comienza a despojar los pantalones de las piernas de Tohma…hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

Yuki emite una sonrisa pícara…

Se relame los labios y comienza a quitarle el calzoncillo con sus dientes.

¡Eiri-san!

Yuki deja sin nada a Tohma.

Yuki manipula el miembro de Tohma, acariciándolo suavemente.

AH! EIRI-SAN.

Yuki acerca el miembro a su boca y comienza a lamerlo y succionar con mucho deseo.

Unos fuertes gemidos recibe como respuesta, unos gemidos de desesperación.

¿Seguchi te gusta?

El rostro de Tohma se encontraba enrojecido.

¡AH EIRI-SAN!

Seguchi asintió con la cabeza…y abre más sus piernas…

Eiri-san…te quiero a-adentro… –dijo Tohma mientras abría sus piernas y estaba muy ruborizado.

Yuki se sorprende pero luego sonríe.

El joven novelista abre más las piernas de Tohma.

Y comienza a meter su miembro lentamente por la entrada de Tohma.

Unos suspiros rápidos y agitados emite Tohma desde sus labios, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sus mejillas estaban al rojo intenso, su miembro estaba llegando al punto del éxtasis por los roces placenteros que le hizo Yuki.

Tohma gemía con mucho vigor.

Las piernas de Tohma estaban endurecidas y no podía movilizarlas, producto de toda excitación que sintió.

Yuki se aferra más a las caderas de Tohma disonando con más fuerzas.

Tohma pone sus manos en su rostro…

¡OH EIRI-SAN!

A Yuki le encantaba hacer el papel de seme le excitaba ver el rostro de Tohma sumamente sonrojado y unos ojos que miraban perdidamente enfocados en él.

Tohma mantenía su mirada hacia arriba, en su interior sentía dolor y placer mezclados a la vez y lo que no podía creer era que su amado Eiri-kun estaba haciéndole el amor voluntariamente o era producto del despecho de que Shuichi no estaba en casa.

Tohma reacciona del trance nervioso…

Se acerca a Yuki y lo besa apasionadamente…

"**_No entiendo porque estás haciéndome esto…pero…no puedo negar…uhmm…es tan bonito…estar así contigo…quisiera congelar este momento"_**

Yuki siente que Tohma esta entumecido.

¿Te ocurre algo…Tohma-san?

Tohma se sorprende ante la pregunta de Yuki…

_sonríe _ No…

Seguchi acerca sus labios al oído de Yuki…

Te amo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Yuki sonríe…

Y yo permitiré que lo estés…

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Todo al olvido_

A la mañana siguiente…

Yuki se despierta pero al hacerlo no encuentra a su rubio amante a su lado…

Tohma-san.

Yuki emite un fuerte suspiro…

"_**Tohma…por qué te amaré tanto"**_

"**_Preguntas insustanciales e inútiles…conduje a Tohma hacia mis brazos, y lo hice mío, se veía tan lindo, tan maravilloso, mi corazón tiene dos dueños, aunque me duela admitir, estoy haciéndole daño a Shuichi y a Tohma-san, ellos no merecen nada de esto, ellos no merecen un amante como yo, que suelo ser de lo peor con pésimas costumbres, demo, admito que soy muy distante con Shuichi hasta a veces no le doy ni la hora ni la palabra…a Tohma…soy mucho más atento con él, lo amo, pero Shuichi es Shuichi y acepto que muchas veces suele derretirme el alma con aquellas súplicas y palabras tiernas que dicen para que le dé una pizca de afecto…"_**

"**_¿Por qué seré así con Shuichi? ¿Por qué lo _**"maltrato tanto"**_ hasta puedo decir que las palabras de Tohma son nada contra mis acciones y palabras de rechazo…Shuichi"_**

(Recordando)

_Eiri-san…Yo…Te…amo…_

**_Tohma…Tohma…mi Tohma… ¿por qué te amaré con tanta intensidad que nuestro amor es imposible?…estas casado, esperando un hijo de mi hermana, y yo con Shuichi al que amo tanto, al que elegí como mi compañero._**

**_Cuando te hice mío olvidé todo eso y ¿sabes qué Tohma-san? Mi cuerpo puede sentir aún tu aroma, tu respiración sincronizando con la mía, tus palabras de amor bajo la luz de la luna…tus hermosos ojos que parecen dos astros, los más hermosos que mis ojos hayan podido ver…"_**

"**_Me encuentro solo, nunca antes había hablado de soledad y amor en tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos meditarlos con profundidad. _**

**_Me pierdo en esos pensamientos en los que esta Shuichi o Tohma, no puedo hacer que dos se hagan uno porque al final…ellos tomarán rumbos diferentes"_**

Yuki comienza a escuchar la voz de Shuichi cuando este siempre llegaba de sus ensayos.

_¡Yuki! ¡Ya llegué!_

Otras palabras más recorrían por la mente del apuesto novelista…

_Yo estaré siempre contigo._

_(Sonido del teléfono)_

Sakano sale corriendo rápidamente…

Shuichi-kun…el señor presidente desea verlo.

¿Nani?

Así es…dice que es muy necesario.

Shuichi se pone muy triste.

Shuichi…no te pongas así…a lo mejor Seguchi Tohma no toque ni siquiera el tema.

Eso espero Hiro.

Shuichi se dirige hacia la oficina de Tohma…

Shindou-san pase por favor.

Hai.

Unos nobles ojos miraban a Shuichi.

Seguchi-san…yo…

Entiendo…sé que estas molesto por lo que te dije…así que…te pido unas sinceras disculpas.

Shuichi se sorprende antes las palabras de Tohma…

¿Có-Cómo dijo?

Gomen nasai…Shuichi-kun…al final usted ganó, al final Eiri-san lo prefirió a usted antes que yo…Shindou-san usted esta por arriba de lo que yo puedo estar en su corazón.

Yuki…

Hai, no voy a volver a interferir en sus vidas.

Tohma-san no sé que decir yo…

Es mejor que no diga nada a que me responda con incoherencia, Shindou-san.

El joven pelirrosa mira fijamente a Tohma…

Yo sé que usted Seguchi-san aprecia mucho a Yuki, por eso es tan sobre protector con Yuki.

No debería ser así, Shindou-san… ¿todo arreglado? ¿no?

Hai, gracias es muy amable.

Shuichi se retira de la oficina con una cara sonriente…

Tohma emite un profundo suspiro.

Eiri-san ya no molestaré más en tu vida.

Tohma se abre un poco la camisa…

Y ve las marcas de los apasionados besos que le había dado Yuki aquella noche.

_**Sólo signifiqué una noche de sexo.**_

_**Nunca para mí---**_

_Sólo en sueños…_

_**Sólo en la memoria**_

_**Aquellos en donde me llevas al cielo entre tus brazos…**_

_**Tus besos calman mi sed de amor…**_

**_Tus caricias curan mis males forjados en mi alma…_**

_Todo al olvido…**al despertar mi mente no recuerda aquellos momentos de fantasía contigo…**_

_**Y continúo mi vida…sin ni siquiera valorar el sueño o meditarlo…**_

_**Seguramente tú ya no querrás recordar cuando estuvimos en la intimidad…**_

_**Aquella noche que significó tanto para mí-**_

_**Nuestras almas desnudas diciendo cada cosa…**_

_**Cada palabra que desearíamos no haberla dicho…**_

_**Pero los sentimientos son los sentimientos…**_

_**A los que jamás un corazón se les escapa…**_

_**Un corazón ríe porque siente la dicha…**_

_**Un corazón llora porque siente el dolor…**_

_**Un corazón se enferma…por tanto veneno en su interior.**_

_**Un corazón muere…porque el veneno lo consumió…**_

Sexo y amor…

_**Mi mirada cruza perdida en las musarañas **_

**_Solo puedo ver todo de aquella noche…_**

_**Que seguro tú desearías que nunca hubiera sucedido…**_

_**Solo tomaste a este cuerpo…por un despecho de necesidad…**_

_**Utilizaste "Te amo" sin meditarlo…**_

_**Cuando tu corazón ya tiene dueño…**_

_**Tu cuerpo sólo pedía sexo…y placer…**_

_**Y el mío pedía amor y acogida…**_

El corazón de Seguchi Tohma estaba destrozado, no podía contener el dolor, las sonrisas no sirvieron de nada y comenzó a sollozar suavemente…

_(Caen unas gotas de sangre)_

Seguchi mira hacia abajo y ve que el estaba sangrando debido al duro contacto con Yuki…

Su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado…

Estas cicatrices, se borrarán difícilmente de mi corazón…

Yuki estaba frente a su laptop haciendo el penúltimo capítulo de su nueva novela, faltaba poco para que terminar la obra…

Tohma-san…

Es verdad Yuki no podía dejar de pensar en aquella noche de pasión que tuvo con Tohma…

"**_Yo tuve la culpa, seguramente Tohma se sentirá muy sucio, estará pensando que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una noche de locura al menos de mi parte…siento que lo forcé…siento que he sido sádico con el en aquella noche ¡rayos! no deseo convertirme en "otro Tatsuha", él no se lo esperaba y yo en ese momento sentía las ganas de estar en el cuerpo de Tohma-san, cuanta belleza tenia escondida detrás de esas extravagantes y lujosas ropas."_**

Hasta que de repente se oyen la puerta abrirse…

¡La li ho! –grita Shuichi.

¿Shuichi? –dijo Yuki muy sorprendido.

Hola…Yuki, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Hai…

Shuichi miraba re-ojo a Yuki…

Yuki…Tohma-san me llamó para que habláramos…y ¿sabes qué me dijo?

No dime…

Me pidió que lo perdonara por el maltrato que me dio esa vez que te desmayaste.

No-No lo puedo creer…SEGUCHI TOHMA… ¿pidiéndote perdón a ti?

Sí…yo tampoco podía creerlo, Seguchi-san no es así…pero note cierta peculiaridad en su carácter, Seguchi-san dijo cosas muy tristes…sus ojos no brillaban como solía hacerlo desde el día en que lo conocí…sus ojos parecían como si fuesen a estallar, no lo se…pero su mirada me decía que estaba muy triste.

sorprendido¿Qué cosas te dijo Tohma-san?

mirando hacia arriba a ver….déjame pensar…dijo esto… Gomen nasai…Shuichi-kun…al final usted ganó, al final Eiri-san lo prefirió a usted antes que yo…Shindou-san usted esta por arriba de lo que yo puedo estar en su corazón.

Tohma-san…que raro…

Sí demasiado raro, Yuki Seguchi-san ya no es el mismo…y eso te lo pueden decir los de Nittle Grasper.

Yuki se quedó muy pensativo y después se acerca a Shuichi y lo abraza fuertemente…

Shuichi se sonroja mucho y le da un beso…

Yuki…

El joven novelista miraba con dulzura a Shuichi pero de repente divisa el rostro de Tohma.

Yuki se sorprende mucho y se aleja de Shuichi…

¿Qué te pasa Yuki?

No nada….descuida.

Yuki suspira…

Yuki ¿estás preocupado por Seguchi-san?

El joven novelista se sorprende mucho…

_Buena pregunta _

Hai Shuichi…

Shuichi lo mira con dulzura…

Anda ve por él. –dijo Shuichi seriamente.

¿Shuichi? ¿Pero que diablos me estás diciendo?

Que lo vayas a ver…lo he visto muy mal y yo creo que solo tú…puedes levantarle los ánimos.

Estoy demasiado ocupado…

Shuichi se queda mudo y se da la media vuelta, sin decir ni siquiera un "adiós"

La banda Nittle Grasper estaba en uno de sus ensayos.

Buen trabajo muchachos, creo que es todo por hoy. –dijo Tohma sonriendo.

Hai Tohma-san. –dijo Noriko sonriendo.

Tohma sonríe…

Sayounara.

Matta ne Seguchi-san

Sayounara Na no da. –grita Ryuichi.

Seguchi Tohma estaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

A llegar…

Es recibido por su esposa…

Ohayo Tohma-san.

Ohayo Mika-san.

Tohma se la pasó acompañando a Mika toda la tarde ya que necesitaba apoyo para que tenga buen parto y que el bebé nazca fuerte y sano.

En la noche Tohma se dirige a la disquera tenía trabajo por hacer…

A llegar a la NG Records…

Encuentra el mercedes de Yuki

Seguchi Tohma se sorprende y ve a Yuki en la puerta del local.

La mirada de Yuki contenía mucha y furia y deseo…

Tohma mira un poco asustado a Yuki, pero este no da paso atrás y continúa su rumbo

"_Los temores…no los venceré…si no entrego mi alma al peligro"_

Tohma se acerca a Yuki…

Buenas noches Eiri-san… –dijo Tohma seriamente.

Seguchi se da la media vuelta fríamente…

Yuki se sorprende nunca antes había visto tanta frialdad en el noble rostro de Tohma-san.

Tohma…detente.

Tohma se detiene…

Dime lo que tengas que decirme…

Yuki se acerca muy decidió a Tohma y lo besa apasionadamente.

Tohma intenta tomar resistencia toda pero luego se dejó llevar por el cálido beso de su Eiri-san.

El joven novelista abraza fuertemente a Tohma, pero Tohma lo aleja de sí mismo.

Aléjate de mi, Eiri-san.

Tohma ¿¡Por qué me dices semejante cosa?

Tú lo único que querías era un noche de sexo con quien sea…porque te sentías solo en aquella noche y pude ver mucha nostalgia en tus ojos a pesar de esa "capa de hielo que siempre sueles tener"…¿Lo ves? Ahora aquí tienes a tu Shuichi al que amas y adoras.

Tohma, yo te quiero.

Hacer el amor, para ti es eso amor…

Tohma-san perdóname, en pocas palabras te violé sin querer.

Tohma mira con tristeza a Yuki.

No digas eso, yo soy la persona menos indicada para reclamarte las cosas.

Tohma mira con frialdad a Yuki…

Ya no me impondré entre Shuichi y tú ustedes están hechos uno para el otro, en tu corazón solo hay lugar para él.

Yuki se acerca a Tohma.

Shuichi tenía razón...estás demasiado triste, tus hermosos ojos ya no reflejan esa fuerza tan temeraria que solías tener…

Ya deja de decir esas cosas Eiri, déjame tranquilo.

¿Con qué Shuichi te dijo eso? ¿eh? Viniste por mi por lástima porque Shuichi te lo dijo ¿verdad?

No es eso Tohma-san.

No necesito de la lástima de nadie ni mucho menos la de Shindou-san.

No es lástima…yo vine porque... ¡ME PREOCUPAS MUCHO!

Yuki se acerca a Tohma y lo abraza…

Pero luego nota que Seguchi había sangrado…

¡DIOS! ¡QUE TE HICE! No puede ser

Tohma voltea…

Eso es lo menos importante.

Claro que es importante…Te hice daño, te lastimé.

Yuki se acerca a Tohma…

No te vayas…te necesito….te amo…demasiado.

Tohma mira con ternura y tristeza a la vez.

Te amo como a nadie más en el mundo, pero ¿Qué hay de Shindou-san?

Olvídate de Shuichi, estamos tú y yo.

Yuki le da un apasionado beso…acariciando el bello rostro de Tohma, mientras que el tecladista estaba disfrutando el dulce beso de su amado novelista.

Tohma…Aishiteru.

Tohma lo abraza fuertemente apoyando su cariño y deseos en el pecho de Yuki…

¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Eiri-san? Shindou-san y tú son pareja…

Pero yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, es malo decirle al ser amado lo que uno siente?

NO…EIRI-SAN no es nada malo.

Tohma se aleja Yuki.

Nuestro amor no puede ser…Eiri-san…!YO ESTOY CASADO¡

¡PERO NO AMAS A MI HERMANA. AL QUE AMAS ES A MÍ!

Yuki se acerca a Tohma…y le susurra al oído…

**_Porque nunca quisiste dejarme solo…porque tú siempre y a pesar de todo has estado junto a mí aguantando muchas de mis boberías de chico fenómeno…_**

Eiri-san tú no eres un fenómeno eres una pobre alma que la vida ha sido muy injusta.

Tohma mira con dulzura a Eiri, sin saber que decir.

Me gusta cuando me miras así, te ves muy hermoso.

Yuki mira tristemente a Tohma.

¿Recuerdas cuando yo era un niñito risueño?

Eiri-san…como no recordarlo…

Amaba a la gente ahora…me da miedo…

Tohma se acerca más a Yuki…y lo abraza….

Eiri-san…_"Todo al olvido"_

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Capítulo V**_

_El escape de la soledad_

"_**Kami-sama…dígame usted que esto no fue un sueño…**_

"**_Dígame…que esta vez puedo ser feliz…dígame que no haré daño a nadie en el futuro…."_**

"_**Dígame usted divinidad absoluta que…ya rompí la cadenas de la soledad…."**_

"_**Porque eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo…."**_

(Sonrisa)

"**_Me ama…a pesar de todo me ama…pero…Shindou….."_**

(Mirada deprimida)

"**_Eiri-san también lo ama…su corazón no es solamente mío….porque….de un beso que me da, sólo la mitad es para mí y la otra mitad es para Shuichi…"_**

Yuki había regresado a casa como también que Shuichi…

Estaban viviendo con su acostumbrado "cálido romance"

El joven novelista como siempre estaba trabajando arduamente para tener una novela tan buena o mejor como las otras que había escrito.

Yuki… ¿te sientes mejor?

Si Shuichi…mejor…

Por favor no trabajes mucho…es que tu salud es muy importante.

Yuki voltea a mirar a Shuichi, y sus ojos por primera vez miraban al pelirrosa con dulzura…

Shuichi se sorprende mucho pero luego sonríe…

Te amo Yuki.

Después de esto Shuichi se despide de Yuki con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

SAYOUNARA…YUKI!

Yuki voltea y lo observa…

Se ve a un Shuichi muy contento yéndose a trabajar…

Yuki estaba escribiendo, se había retrazado un poco con todo del asunto de Shuichi y Tohma.

El joven novelista recordaba con intensidad el rostro de Tohma…"a su puto amo del universo"….

"**_¿Por qué mi corazón se dividió en dos?…una mitad es Shuichi y la otra mitad es…..Seguchi….no….mi querido Tohma-san…."_**

(Recordando)

_¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS SABER?_

Yuki sonríe suavemente…

(Recordando)

_Eiri-san…tú eres la razón de mis sonrisas, todas ellas son y siempre serán para ti, porque eres el único que me hace sonreír de corazón…porque cada vez que te veo eres mi felicidad, mientras tú estés feliz yo lo estaré aún más…me alegra que gracias a Shuichi hayas encontrado lo que nunca has podido encontrar hace 8 años…lo que nunca pudiste encontrar en mi… ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar de mí? ¿Mis propios sentimientos hacia a ti?_

"_**Me ama…me siento feliz….me ama…yo…también amo a Tohma-san, lo amo…mi amor por él nunca murió…siempre estuvo dentro de mí durmiendo y esperando el día en que sea despertado…y….ahora…ha despertado"**_

"_**Siempre serás mi puto amo el universo y yo…el puto amante del puto amo del mundo" **(LAS PALABRAS SABIAS DE MI DULCE HERMANITA ANDREA (XIN)_

Hasta que el celular de Yuki comienza a sonar…

Yuki se levanta dispuesto a responder…

¿Bueno?

Aishiteru

Colgada del teléfono

Yuki se sonroja un poco y luego sonríe…

Tohma-san.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuki…

Mientras que Tohma había terminado con sus deberes de todo presidente de la NG Records…y ahora estaba ensayo.

Los tres integrantes estaban tocando una nueva canción que estará incluida como tema principal del nuevo álbum.

Y después el ensayo termina…

¡Vaya! Seguchi-san te veo mucho más alegre.

un poco sonrojado No, te parece... sonrie

Hai ¡na no da! Seguchi-san está muy feliz.

Tohma mira a Noriko y a Ryuichi sonriendo…

"_**Esta es la primera vez que sonrío a la gente con dicha genuina…Eiri-san…tú solo haces ese efecto en mí…"**_

Yuki estaba descansando…

Hasta que el timbre suena.

Yuki se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Y un Tohma muy feliz se lanza a los brazos de su amado novelista…

Yuki cae al suelo junto con Tohma…

Tohma-san…

Eiri-san sonriendo

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y se miraron detenidamente…

Tohma acerca su rostro al de Yuki y lo besa…

Yuki corresponde el beso y cambia el ritmo de ese beso a uno más apasionado…

El rubio tecladista lo abraza fuertemente acariciando su cuerpo.

Su Eiri-san lo mira con ternura y le quita el abrigo a Tohma y luego besa su mejilla...

Te amo Eiri-san.

Pero luego se ve una mirada triste en el rostro de Tohma…

Tohma-san… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Shindou-san…

Un silencio se cubre en toda la casa…

Nunca pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar enamorarme de ti.

Pero me amas como yo te amo a ti…

Pero tu corazón esta dividido en dos, una parte es de Shindou-san y la otra es mía.

Este es mi dilema Tohma-san…porque yo te amo tanto… pero… Shuichi es Shuichi.

No tienes que decirme ni explicarme nada sonríe tristemente****lo amas, a él también.

Yuki mira con ternura a Tohma y acaricia sus labios.

No podemos estar juntos Eiri…

¿Acaso no me amas?

No seas ¡baka! **TE AMO DEMASIADO** te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es horrible estar escondidos, como si nuestro amor fuera inmoral, algo sucio, déspota, escondernos de la sociedad sobre todo de Shindou-san.

Luego Tohma se acerca a Eiri…

Ya no quiero dañar a Shuichi más de lo que le hice.

Sé que en el fondo eres un gran persona…siempre estás dispuesto al bienestar de la gente sobre todo de tus seres más preciados.

Y en esa pequeña lista estás tú, ocupando el primer lugar lo besa

Si imponemos nuestro amor en público Shuichi quedaría destrozado y temo que haga locuras…por mucho tiempo siento de nuevo el miedo.

Eiri-san…callaré…creo, que tendremos que…

CALLATE…no digas nada…Tohma…

ESTAMOS HACIENDO UNA MALA JUGADA ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes?

Yo Seguchi Tohma no quiero convertirme en tu plato de segunda mesa.

TÚ NO ERES UN PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA…es que yo…siempre te he amado, he intentado olvidarte pero al final mis esfuerzos fueron en vano…nunca habías muerto en mi corazón…****sonríe con dulzura****al final siempre estuviste aquí.

Yuki medita un poco…

Te amo…nunca digo abiertamente mis sentimientos a cualquier persona… ¿Lo entiendes?

Lo sé Eiri-san y me alegra ser que me lo demuestres eso me hace demasiado feliz.

Yuki abraza a Tohma con todas sus fuerzas y el rubio tecladista lo abraza también pero con una mirada un tanto triste.

"**_Aunque detesto admitirlo…haré el papel de amante…el que cede y el que queda más con el corazón dañado es un amante."_**

Mientras que Bad Luck

Shuichi se detiene…

¿Qué te ocurre Shuichi? –dijo Hiro muy preocupado.

No lo sé tengo un mal presentimiento…

Suguru se acerca a Shuichi…

¿Sucede algo…Shindou-san?

Me siento un poco asustado.

¿Sobre Yuki? –dijo Hiro mirándolo fijamente.

Hai

Sueño que lo pierdo….a veces veo en mi interior, que Yuki…sangra entre mis brazos, otros días sueño que Yuki llora desesperadamente con sangre en sus manos.

Shuichi se pone muy triste…

Vamos Shuichi…es sólo un sueño…no te preocupes de nada…Yuki se sabe cuidar muy bien.

Medita un rato pero luego sonríe Hai…

Así me gusta verte, sonriendo…ahora terminemos el ensayo.

Y continuaron ensayando…

Seguchi estaba entre los brazos de Yuki…quien se encontraba dormido.

"**_Eiri-san…mi vida…te amo ya no se ni como expresártelo las palabras se terminan pero mi cuerpo siempre te dará lo que las palabras no pueden dar"_**

Seguchi lanza una mirada deprimida…

Se acerca su amado novelista y le da un beso en la frente.

Mi pequeño Eiri-kun****lo abraza Te amo tanto.

Yuki despierta y ve el dulce rostro de Tohma…

Toma-san… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué estás con esa cara?

sonríe**** No pasa nada…Eiri-san.

Tohma se acerca a Yuki…

Eiri-san…

Vamos Tohma… lo abraza tiernamente no estés así…

Por cierto… ¿Cómo está mi futuro sobrino?

El doctor dijo que estaba creciendo muy bien, al parecer Mika le tiene afecto al bebé.

sonríe****Espero que con eso se le quite lo amargada a mi hermana, vaya que conciencia la mía yo también soy un amagado.

Pero, eres el "amargado" más hermoso de todos…

Yuki se sonroja ante las palabras del bello tecladista.

Shuichi estaba muy cansado de tantos ensayos y además no había dormido bien producto del horrible sueño.

Y se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Hiro…

"No por favor no te vayas…te necesito…REACCIONA"

Yuki…. ¡OH DIOS MIO! Yuki….No…

Se divisaba sangre en las manos de Yuki…

¡NO!

Shuichi despierta…

Otra vez aquel sueño…siento escalofríos…Yuki…

Hiro entra rápidamente a la habitación…

Shuichi… ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?

Hiro…tuve la misma pesadilla…

Shuichi…

solloza¿Y si le pasa algo a Yuki?

Vamos, vamos, no te deprimas, creo que te preocupas demasiado por él.

Tengo miedo de que algo le pase.

Yuki y Tohma estaban en la casa…

Hasta que alguien rompe la puerta de la casa de Yuki.

¡SALGAN!

Se trataba de una banda de delincuentes…

Tohma Y Yuki estaban sorprendidos…

Salgan de la casa y acompáñenos. –dijo un delincuente.

¡NO ME MOVERÉ DE AQUÍ!–dijo Tohma con brusquedad.

Yuki tenía una mirada asesina y se acerca a uno de los delincuentes y comienza a golpearlo de lleno.

Pero unos dos maleantes más fuertes lo sujetan…

Tohma al mirar lo que le estaban haciendo a Eiri corre hacia a ellos y le clava un cuchillo a uno de los delincuentes que sujetaban a Yuki.

Pero son darse cuenta un maleante estaba detrás de Tohma y lo sujeta con un grueso cuero, luego lo golpea y lo tira en el suelo.

¡Tohma! –grita Yuki volteando.

Tohma estaba en el suelo con sangre en su rostro…

Yuki golpea al mercenario y se lo quita de encima…

- ¡Eiri-san!

Pero un mercenario muy fuerte a Yuki que lo deja inconsciente…

¡MALDITOS! –grita Tohma mientras se levanta.

Pero un mercenario le inyectó un sedante dejando a Tohma inconsciente.

Los mercenarios se llevaron atados a Yuki y a Tohma hacia una casa muy fea y antigua…

Media hora después Yuki despierta y ve a Tohma encadenado.

¡Tohma!

Seguchi estaba inconsciente…

¡¿Malditos que le han hecho!

De repente aparece una sombra.

Yuki Eiri…jajaja…

Yuki mira arriba.

¿Aizawa?

Ja ja veo que aún sigo siendo recordado…

Como olvidar a un miserable gusano…

Di lo que quieras, tus horas están contadas…

Seguchi despierta…

Y fija la mirada en la asombrosa escena…

¿Aizawa-kun?

Seguchi….

Tohma mira con rabia y odio a Taki, pero a la vez no podía creer que este regresase para vengarse…

Taki se acerca a Tohma con malicia…

¿Recuerdas como me echaste de la NG Records? Junto con mi grupo…como si fuéramos juguetitos viejos inservibles…pero has cometido el más grave error de todos Tohma Seguchi…te has metido con ASK….y sobre todo con el gran TAKI AIZAWA.

Muchas de tus actitudes dejaron mucho que desear pensé que eras un hombre muy inteligente…pero esta vez el estúpido he sido yo al contratar y confiar en un ser como tú.

Taki mira con mucha rabia a Seguchi Tohma…

Eres un ma-maldito.

El malvado vocalista se acerca a Tohma y comienza a toquetearlo…

¡Suéltame maldito miserable!

¡No lo toques:: dijo Yuki muy molesto.

¡WOW! siempre dije que usted Seguchi-san tiene un atractivo…uhmm

Tohma lo miraba con más rabia…

Me das asco…te repudio con todas mis fuerzas.

Siempre soñé con verte así…tan impotente ante a mí, y ahora vas a pagar por haber dejado de promocionar a "ASK" y de haberte burlado de mí.

Los dejaré ir si….Tohma Seguchi…presidente prestigioso de la NG Records, los dejaré en libertad si…haces que ASK sea la principal banda y dejas de promocionar a Bad Luck.

Eso jamás…nunca volvería a dejar que pises de nuevo mi disquera…

Taki pone una expresión muy enojada en su rostro…pero luego sonríe…

Ay Seguchi-san jujuju no sabes lo que te espera…

Taki sonríe maliciosamente…y abre la puerta…y salen tres tipos, los mismos que este había contratado para dañar a Shuichi…

¡Que empiece la diversión! Jajajajaja

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Capítulo VI**_

_Tu vida antes que la mía_

Tohma y Yuki miran muy sorprendidos a los tres tipos…con cara de perversión.

Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar muchachos…**A TRABAJAR**.

Taki señala a Yuki…

Muchachos… ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Ma-maldito…eres un miserable cobarde.

Tohma estaba estático al ver lo que le iban a hacer a Yuki.

Yuki Eiri…tú también te burlaste de mí, me hiciste quedar como un tonto y vaya que eres un bastardo.

Taki se acerca a los tipos y le da una cámara a otro mercenario.

Vamos toma buenos ángulos ¿eh? guiñada del ojo

Si señor.

Los tres tipos tenían amarrado a Yuki dirigiéndose a una habitación…

"**_No puedo dejar que nada lo dañe de nuevo, no soportaría ver su rostro lleno de ira y dolor…"_**

¡ESPERE AIZAKAWA!

Taki voltea y mira a Tohma.

No le hagan nada, háganme lo que quieran pero no lo toquen.

Tohma no digas eso, ESTAS LOCO.

Taki medita un poco…

Creo que primero me vengo del ser quien me desechó, como un trapo sucio

Muchachos dejen al escritor…llévense al "sachou"

Los tipos se dirigían junto a la habitación….

¡NO TOHMA!

Tohma fija su mirada al apuesto novelista…poniéndose muy triste.

El rubio tecladista saca fuerzas y se acerca a Yuki…

Go-Gomen nasai…Eiri-kun Le da un beso en la mejilla

¡No por favor! Tohma no lo hagas. –dijo entrecortadamente Yuki.

Los tipos sujetaron a Tohma y se lo llevaron a la habitación…

Shuichi regresa a casa…

Y encuentra que la puerta había sido desgarrada…

Shuichi se asusta y comienza a buscar a Yuki por todas partes del la casa…

¡YUKI! ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI! ¡YUKI!

Después de buscarlo por todas partes de la casa…

No-no puede ser…

El corazón de Shuichi estaba muy desesperado…

¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Shuichi comienza a correr por los pasillos y encuentra una nota…

"**_Si quieres verlos con vida…acérquese a la vieja casona a 5 calles de la NG Records….No intentes traer ayuda policíaca, hay cámaras escondidas por toda la casa_**

**_PSD: No te acompañes de nadie ven tu solo."_**

Shuichi al ver aquella nota unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

Yu-Yu…ki…se-seguchi-san ¡oh por DIOS!

El mercenario con la cámara sale de la habitación…

Me retiro. –dijo el mercenario firmemente.

¿Y las fotos?

Es usted un animal, yo no haré algo tan ruin, hágalo usted yo no puedo hacerlo, como lo hizo con ese pobre muchacho llamado Shuichi Shindou.

¿Pero qué te has creído para hablarme así?

Un hombre que decidió cambiar ya no aguanto estar matando gente….

¡ESTUPIDO!

Taki lo miraba con rabia…

El furioso vocalista entra a la habitación en la cual estaba Seguchi y los otros tres tipos…

¡DEJENELO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO GUSANO!

Taki ve e un Seguchi muy lastimado en un charco de sangre…

Pa-pagarás po-por es-esto…

Ya ni te puedes ni mover…¡jajajajaja!

Yuki estaba la borde del colapso…

Toh-tohma…

Los tres tipos se acercan a Taki…

Este ya no resiste más…jujuju

¡Vaya! Entonces déjenlo.

Taki les da una suma de dinero a los tres agresores.

El rostro de Yuki expresaba terror y desesperación al ver a su amado Tohma tan débil y lastimado y todo por querer protegerlo.

Tohma estaba tirada en el suelo desencadenado ensangrentado con heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras que…

En una calle desolada corre una sombra cansada y sin aliento con un solo rumbo…

La vieja casona en la que podría ser la tumba literalmente de su amado…

De su amado Yuki.

¡YUKI! llorando!KAMI-SAMA POR FAVOR PROTEGELO!

Shuichi corría muy rápido hasta que llega ver a unos metros de distancia aquella casona vieja y abandonada.

El joven cantante pelirrosa se acerca a la puerta de la casona…a la inmensa entrada, en la cual, se encontró con un hombre de apariencia imponente y temeraria.

Usted debe ser Shindou Shuichi ¿no es verdad?

Déjese de preguntas ¿¡en dónde está Yuki? ¿¡en dónde lo tiene?

Me salió preguntón señor Shindou Shuichi, sígame.

Shuichi sigue al corpulento hombre y llegan a una sala donde estaba Yuki y un Seguchi gravemente lastimado y con grilletes rotos de las cadenas.

El joven cantante al ver esto se quedó atónito y sintió que lo que estaba viendo era una terrible pesadilla.

Yu…Yuki…

Esto fue lo único que Shuichi pudo pronunciar ante aquella macabra escena de tortura y luego fija su mirada en el desafortunado destino de Seguchi Tohma.

¡SEGUCHI-SAN!

El rubio tecladista estaba jadeando, fija su mirada en el pelirosa.

Shin…dou….san

Shuichi no podía creer todo esto…

Habían secuestrado a su amado Yuki.

Lastiman de gravedad a un hombre muy poderoso (Seguchi-Tohma)

De repente aparece Taki ante los ojos del joven cantante.

¿¡TU-TU?

Me alegra de ver al maldito gusano quien me quitó la gloria…quien me hizo ver como un tonto.

al borde de la desesperación descontrolada ¿¡ACASO TIENES QUE VER CON ESTA MASACRE?

Acertaste, si he sido yo, regresé para vengarme de las personas que me hicieron ver como un tonto ante todo mi público y sobre todo manchar mi nombre, manchar mi banda ante otras prestigiosas disqueras.

Una sonrisa de maldad se refleja en el hermoso rostro del vocalista de oscuros cabellos.

Ya me cobré un poco lo que este maldito me hizo. señala con la mirada a Tohma

Yuki mira a Shuichi…

Shuichi ¡huye de aquí!

El joven pelirrosa no se movió ningún milímetro.

¡NO LO HARÉ YUKI NO TE DEJARÉ SOLO!

Shuichi corre velozmente acercándose más al escritor pero es detenido por un mercenario.

¿A dónde crees que vas? Shindou Shuichi.

Ma-Maldito… a quien buscas es a mi en realidad ¿¡no es así? Entonces llévame Yuki no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Taki mira con mucha maldad a Shuichi

¡Estás loco! ¡completamente loco, demasiado no tienes conciencia!

Yuki observaba como su joven amante gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y como enfrentaba al cantante de misteriosa e imperdonable maldad.

El rostro de Shuichi se notaba muy asustado y muy confundido.

¿Qué es lo quieres?... ¡dime! ¿¡ME QUIERES A MI?

Jajajaja eres un pobre diablo….no me conformo con tan poca cosa.

Taki fija de nuevo la mirada en Tohma.

Creo que el "sachou" sabe lo que quiero.

¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿cuánto dinero quieres? No puedo hacer lo que me pides no puedo.

El maldito dinero no es mi interés por el momento, ahora está mi nombre mi banda, mi dignidad…aún sigo recordando con desprecio como me votaste de tu cochina disquera., maldito eres un maldito.

Shuichi trata de liberarse del mercenario pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

¡Seguchi Tohma! ¡tú ya sabes que hacer para que ustedes salgan sanos y salvos! ¡o promocionas a ASK y desechas a Bad Luck! O Yuki-Eiri es historia.

Ma-maldito déjalo…

Seguchi-san hágalo…deja a Bad Luck, todo…por el bien de Yuki.

¡BAKA! ¿¡estás loco? ¿¡no puedes decir semejante cosa? –dijo Eiri muy furioso.

Yuki…¿cómo crees que yo te dejaría morir por mis propias ambiciones personales? Veo que aún no entiendes cuanto te amo.

Yuki se sorprende mucho pero luego fija su mirada hacia su pobre Tohma quien estaba herido.

E-Eiri-san…

El joven tecladista solo emitió una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y luego mira a Shuichi.

Mientras que…

Hiro cerca de la casa de Yuki por puro destino inevitable, pero al llegar se encuentra con una multitud sorprendente-

El joven guitarrista se cola entre la gente y se da cuenta de que se trataba de un secuestro.

Hiro entra a la casa y encuentra una nota que su joven amigo había leído anteriormente, la recoge y queda muy entumecido.

Oh Kami-sama…Shuichi.

Un policía se le acerca.

Joven tiene que retirarse estamos en investigaciones sobre este secuestro.

No lo haré se trata de la vida de Shuichi y de Yuki.

¿Cómo? ¿se refiere al vocalista de Bad Luck?

Así es su vida corre peligro…encontré esta nota. le enseña la nota al policía

El policía la lee la nota y nerviosamente se acerca a todos sus compañeros…

Miren esto…

Los demás policías miraron la nota y se asombraron mucho…

Por favor quiero ir con ustedes. –dijo Hiro al borde de la desesperación.

No puede ser joven, usted correría mucho peligro.

¡NO ME IMPORTA MIENTRAS SE TRATE DE MI AMIGO!

El policía mira conmovido ante aquella expresión de verdadera y fuerte amistad de parte del guitarrista, se acerca a Hiro…

Está bien síganos.

Taki se acerca a Shuichi y manipula con rostro con malicia…

No sabes cuantos problemas me has causado por tu culpa.

Dé-déjame maldito…

El rostro de Shuichi miraba con mucho odio a Taki muy raro en una persona con tan noble corazón sentir ODIO por primera vez.

Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

El malvado vocalista al escuchar eso se comenzó a reír entre carcajadas y luego se dirige al pobre Shuichi quien estaba asustado.

JAJAJAJA me gusta oír esa palabra.

Shuichi lo mira con más odio.

Eres de lo peor…estás loco…eres un fracaso como ser humano, eres un envidioso porque a pesar de tus juegos sucios yo nunca me rendí y tu como siempre actúas tan cobardemente… ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!

Estas palabras hicieron que Taki borrara de su sonrisa aquella confiable sonrisa.

Y saca un cuchillo y se acerca a Shuichi…

Mala acción muy mal dicho Shuichi Shindou.

Taki agarra del cuello a Shuichi y comienza a lastimarlo…

Yuki miraba horrorizado como estaban lastimando al pelirosa.

El malvado cantante de mirada penetrante no dejaba su maldad de lado y luego tira a Shuichi contra la pared.

Tu tumba será en esta casona al igual que ustedes dos.

Cuando el chuchillo estaba ya por llegar al corazón del joven cantante…

De pronto un cuerpo muy débil en todos los sentidos cubre a Shuichi abrazándolo…

Shuichi fija la mirada hacia arriba y era…

¡Seguchi-san!

¡Tohma-san!

Tohma de desploma en el suelo en un charco de sangre…

Taki al ver de lo que había hecho retrocedió unos metros atrás…

Oh dios mío ¡¿qué hice!

Yuki se levanta como puede y corre dirigiéndose a Shuichi y a Tohma.

To-Tohma-san…. ¡reacciona por favor!

Se-Seguchi-san. –dijo nerviosamente Shuichi.

Tohma se encontraba inconsciente hasta que después de unos segundos reacciona, abriendo débilmente sus ojos, tratando de ubicar el hermoso rostro de su amado Eiri-san

Eiri-san, yo no podría ver tu rostro nuevamente sufriendo…no lo soportaría, nunca podría hacerlo…Shindou-san fue el que sanó tu corazón después de todo, yo en cambio, sólo me dediqué a ver como sufrías haciendo intentos inútiles para que tú salieras de este vacío…pero yo….

¡ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, TÚ SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO CONMIGO, AYUDÁNDOME, DESDE SIEMPRE!

Yuki…

El pecho del tecladista estaba sangrando masivamente, el rostro de Tohma cada vez empalidecía más.

¡Por favor llamen a una ambulancia!

Esta era una de las primeras veces en que se veía un gesto fuera de lo común de parte del frío novelista, causando una sensación de rareza en Shuichi, el joven, no podía moverse ante tanta impresión al ver a Yuki con sangre en sus manos…recordándole…el sueño, aquella terrible pesadilla que últimamente había tenido estos últimos días.

murmurando Yuki….sangre en sus manos…no, no puede ser…

Shuichi, por favor trae una ambulancia mientras yo detengo el sangrado. –dijo Yuki quien estaba tratando de estar más calmado.

Ha…hai..

El joven pelirosa se va corriendo, para buscar ayuda.

"_**Escabúllete en mi pecho…**_

**_Respira mi bien…_**

_**Sosteniendo tu débil corazón….en mis manos dependes ahora"**_

Shuichi corre con todas sus fuerzas en busca de ayuda….

"**_Mi sueño era un predicción… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué suceden esas cosas tan terribles? El rostro de Yuki se veía al borde de la desesperación, ahora depende la vida de Tohma-san, aunque él no me tenga aprecio…..pero….Yuki…."_**

Todo se veía muy borroso en la mente del joven pelirosa….

Todo saldrá bien ¡no SEGUCHI TOHMA NO VA A MORIR! No quiero volver a ver a Yuki sufriendo, el dolor, el maldito dolor nunca lo ha dejado en paz.

Yuki estaba con Tohma entre sus brazos, apretando la herida de su pecho para que este no pierda tanta sangre….pero el fluido no se podía detener y solo se veía lo rojo intenso de la sangre su el rostro cada vez más pálido, triste y sin vida…

To-Tohma… lo abraza

De repente el apuesto tecladista abre pesadamente los ojos…

Eiri-san….

¡Tohma! POR FAVOR RESISTE…

Me siento casi sin vida…tengo mucho frío…Eiri-san… ¿estás bien?

con voz quebradiza Ya basta, por favor ahora se trata de tu vida…es tu vida…la mía no importa esta vez…

Tohma acaricia el hermoso rostro del novelista y con una mirada un poco afligida producto del dolor que sentía en su pecho, no le permitía emitir una de sus hermosas sonrisas rutinarias.

Aishiteru Eiri-kun…

¿Por qué? Dime… ¿Por qué salvaste a Shuichi, si tanto detestas su presencia?

Lo salvé, porque es parte de ti…Shuichi ocupa mucho en tu corazón, todo lo tuyo lo adoro con más razón…suspirapor tratarse de ti…Shuichi es apenas un niño…él seguramente habría muerto en segundos…es un chico bastante frágil, sin nada de odio, el es capaz de curar un corazón hecho pedazos…yo no soy capaz de hacer eso tan hermoso, aunque haga mi mayor esfuerzo, nunca pude hacerlo…

¡No digas eso! Tú me has ayudado en mucho, siempre te preocupas de mí…y estuviste en esa noche en que yo le arrebaté la vida a Kitazawa.

Tohma intenta acercarse más a Yuki, pero al hacerlo, este recae en el pecho de su amado…quedando inconsciente.

¡Tohma por favor reacciona, NO TE MUERAS, por favor!

Eiri-san…dime que me amas…por favor lo abraza más fuerte

Te amo, Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no por favor no te vayas tú también…

Te amaré por siempre, siempre estaré aquí contigo…nunca te rindas ante nada…porque eres TÚ, YUKI-EIRI el ser mas maravilloso de todos y aunque te digan lo contrario…es porque esas personas no saben ven el interior de las personas…Te amo….siempre lo haré no me importa si la muerte…me calla, sentiré esto hasta el final…cuida a mi hijo…cuídalo mucho.

Lo haré todo por ti…besa su mano

El joven tecladista se acerca a Yuki y le da un beso…

Yuki responde al beso….

Tu vida antes que la mía…

¡TOHMA. REACCIONA POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS TE NECESITO!

_**Continuará….**_


	7. Chapter 7

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Capítulo VII**_

_Nostalgia_

"_**Me dejaste solo, aquí contemplando tu cuerpo…**_

_**Un cuerpo sin vida….**_

**_Un cuerpo sin dueño…_**

_**Un cuerpo sin calor…**_

_**Y me dejaste solo, en este frío lugar…**_

_**Muy solo…**_

_**Mis sentidos están estáticos…**_

_**Y mis manos están en tu corazón…**_

_**Ya no siento ese vigor…**_

_**Ese calor…**_

_**Esos movimientos fugaces…**_

**_Que yo mismo era capaz de producir en él_**

_**Ya nunca más…**_

**_Dejó de latir…_**

_**Llorar ahora…**_

_**Más no una descarga de mi alma…**_

_**De nuevo…**_

_**Unas lágrimas…**_

_**Lagrimas de amor…**_

_**Unas lágrimas que lloran por un vacío nuevo…**_

Tohma-san…lo abraza, por favor no me dejes…reacciona por favor…

**+ Flash Back +**

_¡Tohma por favor reacciona, NO TE MUERAS, por favor!_

_Eiri-san…dime que me amas…por favor lo abraza más fuerte_

_Te amo, Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no por favor no te vayas tú también…_

_Te amaré por siempre, siempre estaré aquí contigo…nunca te rindas ante nada…porque eres TÚ, YUKI-EIRI el ser mas maravilloso de todos y aunque te digan lo contrario…es porque esas personas no saben ven el interior de las personas…Te amo….siempre lo haré no me importa si la muerte…me calla, sentiré esto hasta el final…cuida a mi hijo…cuídalo mucho._

_Lo haré todo por ti…besa su mano_

**+ Fin del Flash Back +**

Unas acompañaban los hermosos ojos dorados de Yuki, quien estaba abrazando el cuerpo frío y sin vida de su amado Seguchi Tohma, quien lo protegía desde siempre…

Aquella persona se fue en unos segundos…despidiéndose con un último beso…

Shuichi corría con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se encuentra con la patrulla de policías y a Hiro acompañándolos…

¡SHUICHI!- grita Hiro

El joven pelirosa al ver a su gran amigo, corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia a él.

¡Que bueno que estés sano y salvo! – lo abraza fuertemente.

Hiro necesito ayuda, Seguchi-san está muriéndose…Aiazawa-san lo apuñaló por el corazón…por favor….ayúdenme, Yuki está muy destrozado…llora

¿¡Qué dices? ¡Andando!

El grupo se apresura rápidamente y al llegar se encuentran en una escena muy triste y sangrienta…

¡YUKI! ¡Seguchi-san!

El ahora descansa en paz… – dijo con mucha tristeza mientras tenía a Tohma recostado en su pecho.

Hiro y Shuichi se quedaron mudos sin poder decir nada hasta que…

Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del joven Shuichi…

¡PERDÓNAME YUKI! no pude llegar a tiempo llorando con más fuerzas

Shuichi…no descuida, su corazón ya no podía más…hiciste lo que pudiste. –dijo Yuki con una tranquilidad absoluta.

De pronto aparece unos de los mercenarios sosteniendo a Taki con fuerzas para que este no escapara…

¡Suéltame asqueroso gusano!–grita agresivamente Taki.

Vengo a entregarme junto que el culpable de la muerte de Seguchi Tohma.

Cuando todos escucharon las palabras del mercenario, un silencio incomparable e inmenso cubrió todo el ambiente hasta que…

¡ERES UN MISERABLE, SUCIO YO MISMO TE VOY A MATAR! –dijo Yuki quien había corrido hacia Taki para darle su final.

¡Yuki! ¡detente por favor!

El joven Shuichi corre y logra sostener los fuertes brazos de su rubio amante.

¡No te manches las manos con alguien como ese! mira con desprecio a Takideja que la justicia se encargue de castigarlo…

Yuki se queda muy asombrado ante las palabras de Shuichi, lo mira detenidamente sin dejar de sostenerle a Taki de la camisa, el joven novelista da un suspiro hondo y suelta al cantante tirándolo bruscamente al suelo.

No merezco mancharme con la sangre de alguien tan sucio como tú…– dijo Yuki con mucho desprecio mientras se daba la media vuelta siendo también seguido por el pelirosa quien estaba sumamente apenado por la muerte de Seguchi.

Yuki sale de esa horrible casona y se asoma en una ventana, mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos…

Yuki…gomen…ne…

Calla Shuichi, tú no has tenido la culpa de nada…-voltea- ¿Por qué estás llorando, si nunca le has tenido ningún afecto a Seguhi-san, no lo entiendo - pregunta con mucho asombro ante las notables lágrimas de su niño amante.

Yuki…lloro porque has perdido uno de tus seres más amados…sé que estás muy triste por él, sé que también no lo vas a poder olvidar, él dejó muchas marcas en tu memoria y en tu corazón, tus ojos me dicen que sientes un dolor inmenso, si tú estás triste para mí será el doble o el triple de esa pena.

El joven novelista se acerca y le da un suave abrazo a Shuichi y luego se va…

Un gris amanecer, un día sin ruido, sin sonido, un día tan gris como la soledad pintada….

Está muerto. – dijo Mika entre lágrimas–No-no puedo creerlo…

Yuki observa la triste escena, mientras que varias personas velan por el alma del joven tecladista, presidente…

No puede ser…Seguchi-san, está muerto, no, no puede ser….NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO

Fujisaki-kun…– dijo Sakano mientras se acerca al joven Suguru.

Yo quería demostrarle que soy un ser competente para que algún día nos convirtamos en colegas… solloza pero perdí ahora a mi primo…quería demostrarle tantas cosas, demasiadas…y el ahora…no está aquí…

Sé que es muy difícil para usted, pero tiene que ser fuerte muy fuerte, a mí también me duele su muerte tan repentina…pero sé que desde muy lejos nos está viendo…y sé que Seguchi-san quisiera vera todos sus seres queridos sanos y salvos progresando cada día…

Sakano-san…se limpia la lágrimas Arigatou…

"_**¿Quien se ha llevado mi alma?**_

_**Junto con mis recuerdos…**_

_**Mi alma es mi vida…**_

_**Mi alma llora en silencio…vagamente solitaria"**_

_**Pasillos y pasillos…vacíos ahora están…**_

_**Ahora veo a mi alrededor**_

_**Un teclado sin dueño…**_

_**Un niño sin padre…**_

_**Y un corazón solitario…"**_

Pasan los años y nace el bebé de Mika y Tohma…

Convirtiéndose en un hermoso niño, tan inteligente, tan serio y con tanta hermosura y dulzura… ¿Qué se podía esperar si su progenitor ha sido lo mismo? O hasta más…

"_Siempre suelo preguntar por papá, pero mi madre no me cuenta mucho sobre él, lo único que sé es que se llama Tohma Seguchi, ¿Quién es mi padre? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo es realidad? Desconozco tantas cosas sobre él…."_

_**¿Quién eres?**_

_**Unos dicen…**_

**_Inteligente…manipulador…poderoso y nunca amable…_**

_**O un ángel con traje de dureza y fiereza divina con un corazón difícil de penetrar….**_

_**Usas solo una máscara para ocultar un gesto de dolor**_

_**Una carcajada para ocultar un llanto o un sollozo…**_

_**Unos ojos llenos de dulzura para ocultar el odio…**_

_**¿Quién eres?**_

_**Un ser lleno de laberintos existenciales y sin ninguna salida…**_

_**Un corazón con un candando de por vida…**_

_**Un corazón lleno de culpabilidades e incomprendido ante su desdicha…**_

_**Padre…**_

_**¿Quién eres?**_

_**Un hijo que te desconoce…**_

Yuki Eiri llegó a terminar su novela "Por amor" y tuvo muchas ventas…pero las ventas era lo que menos le interesaban al joven novelista, por más que el tiempo pase siempre hay un vació muy gris y triste que nadie podrá cubrir…

_**Cada día que pasa…**_

_**Cada minuto que se va…**_

_**Cada que segundo que al final fue nada…**_

_**Miro una foto tuya…**_

_**Una imagen, tan sólo una imagen**_

_**Una imagen que solo se parece a ti…**_

_**Porque ESE NO ERES TÚ…**_

_**Ahora mis ojos sólo ven el pasado…**_

_**Mis manos solo se dedican a abrir cicatrices que me gustan abrir….**_

_**Para recordar momentos de pasión, de amor, de penas de profunda oscuridad…**_

**_¿Dónde estás ahora?_**

_**¿Escucharás mis sollozos?**_

_**¿Podrán ver tus hermosos ojos mi ser que en el fondo está derrumbándose?**_

**_Un ángel… ¿Dónde esta el mío?_**

**_¿Quién se robó mi ángel?_**

_**¿A dónde se ha ido?**_

_**Mi ángel…**_

_**¿Volverás por mí?**_

**_¿Algún estaremos tomados de la manos, corriendo hacia un paraíso en donde no exista el dolor ni el odio….?_**

**: Por amor : poema principal del fanfic**

"_Por amor te sobreprotegí y ahora solo pido el perdón…."_

_Estupideces cometidas, pero todas por amor…_

_Por amor tus culpas inevitables son mías…_

_Por amor tu salud es como mi vida…_

_Por amor todo lo hago…_

_Pero incapaz de curar un corazón que solo conoce una luz negra de la oscuridad…_

_Que disfraza su hermoso rostro con una máscara de frialdad y soberbia…_

_Ocultando su dulzura…_

_Por amor me entregué…_

_Por amor te sobreprotegí y te hice sufrir…_

_Por amor cometí acciones burdas y nefastas para una mente con raciocinio, que desconoce el AMOR…_

_Por amor, por amor…_

_Mi vida te pertenece…_

**+ Visiones +**

"Eiri-san…tú eres la razón de mis sonrisas, todas ellas son y siempre serán para ti, porque eres el único que me hace sonreír de corazón…porque cada vez que te veo eres mi felicidad, mientras tú estés feliz yo lo estaré aún más…me alegra que gracias a Shuichi hayas encontrado lo que nunca has podido encontrar hace 8 años…lo que nunca pudiste encontrar en mi… ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar de mí? ¿Mis propios sentimientos hacia a ti?"

Regresa, por favor…– dijo Yuki quien derramaba unas diminutas lágrimas mientras seguía mirando una fotografía de Tohma.

"Yo estaré siempre contigo"

Siempre estarás en mi corazón, pero solo en las fotos estás…pero no a mi lado….

**+ Fin de las visiones +**

El joven hijo de Tohma se llama Keitaro, tiene 12 años de edad, ese muchacho es un prodigio de ser humano, para la corta edad que tiene se podría decir que actuaba como todo un adulto…y usaba mucho la razón, tal como lo hacía su padre.

Rodeado de tantos lujos, pero un vacío abarca en su corazón y tantas dudas que cree que jamás serán aclaradas algún día…

Madre… ¿me podrías contar más cosas sobre mi padre? – dijo el pequeño mientras se acerca a la bella mujer,

Tu padre ha sido ha sido la persona más sagaz y profesional de todas…y siempre rodeado de tanto éxito. –responde Mika un poco nerviosa.

El pequeño suspira muy hondo y hace una de las hermosas y falsas sonrisas como las que hacía Seguchi Tohma.

Gracias–se da la media vuelta.

Mika mira un poco triste se acerca a su hermoso hijo.

Te pareces tanto a tu padre…–suspira–eres muy diferente a los otros niños de tu edad.

Lo soy madre, ellos sonríen y sienten la dicha de corazón y ellos saben y conocen a sus padres…

Keitaro sale de la habitación….

¿A dónde vas Keitaro?

Voy a tomar aire fresco.

El pequeño sale de la casa rápidamente para evitar que su madre le de un alto….

Caminaba vagamente por ahí, mirando hacia abajo, el niño suspira muy hondo y reflexivamente aumentando más la velocidad de sus andadas sin mirar al frente, con una pose cabizbaja y vacía seguía su rumbo…

Hasta que se tropieza y cae para atrás…había chocado con un cuerpo imponente y bastante alto…

Go-gomen ne…

Keitaro.

situando su mirada hacia arriba ¿Eiri-san?—sonríe un poco.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Mi padre…Eiri-san, mi madre se niega a contarme todo sobre mi padre, no lo conozco, yo quiero saber quien fue….

Lo mira con mucha atención Yo te puedo ayudar...Mika-san no me permite hablar de tu padre…eso me parece injusto.

Cuéntame sobre mi padre por favor, cuéntamelo todo…

El atractivo escritor miraba con mucha nostalgia el rostro de Keitaro, se acerca a él y apoya una mano en su delicado rostro.

Te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

Estoy harto de escuchar esas palabras…desconozco a mi padre, ayúdame.

Una mirada de mucha tristeza oculta reflejaron en los hermosos ojos de Yuki, pero luego sonríe con mucha dulzura y acaricia la cabeza del pequeñito para no preocuparlo o incomodarlo, ahora lo que más deseaba era ayudar al hijo de una vez se amante, su amor imposible y prohibido.

"_**Una máscara de dicha pondré en mi rostro…**_

_**No debería….**_

_**Tratándose de ti…nada es imperfecto"**_

Vamos acompáñame a un lugar muy especial…

¿A dónde iremos?

Muy pronto lo sabrás…

El pequeño mira con rareza a Yuki pero lo toma de la mano y se va junto con él…

Ambos se dirigían a un lugar muy desolado, la oscuridad reinaba en ella como también los vagos recuerdos pasaban por la mente…

"**Eiri-san"**

"_No, por favor déjenme tranquilo, recuerdos míos por favor no me destruyan más…."_

"**Te amo…"**

El apuesto novelista de tanto pensar, comenzó a sentir jaquecas muy fuertes, provocando que se arrodille en el suelo.

Eiri-san…–dijo Keitaro tratando de ayudarlo.

No, no te preocupes, estoy bien… –dijo mientras se levantaba mientras le sonreía al pequeño para que no se asustase ante tan notoria recaída.

Yuki sostenía de la pequeña mano de su joven sobrino, y luego lo mira con mucha dulzura.

Eiri-san, mi madre decía que usted era muy frío, pero veo que ella está muy equivocada…ella no me dice la verdad–de pone muy triste–No le intereso, hasta puedo decir que ella odiaba a mi padre.

Ella no lo odia…

¿Entonces qué?

Ella se sentía en el fondo muy sola, a pesar de que Tohma era su marido, es que nadie puede tocar el corazón tan lejano y complicado de Mika.

Hasta que de repente se escucha una música muy hermosa que se podía percibir por todo el lugar…una canción tan hermosa y muy armoniosa…

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Como verán en este capítulo tenemos dos incógnitas:

**¿Dónde llevó Yuki a Keitaro?**

**¿Quién tocaba esa melodía?**

Todo en el capítulo 8 espero que les haya sido de su total agrado que es el final de este fic


	8. Chapter 8

"**Por amor"**

**Basado en Gravitation**

**Por Seguchi Tohma**

_**Disclaimer: **Antes de leer este capítulo quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas:_

_No, no pretendo hacer un Yuki llorón o sensible, recuerden que está acompañando a su joven sobrino así que notarán a un Yuki muchísimo más dulce que con cualquier persona n/n_

_Este capítulo va en tributo a unas de mis melodías mas amadas de la serie…hablo de Sleepless Beauty una hermosa melodía que gracias a ella me he inspirado en este capítulo final, ya que es la primera canción que se conoce de Nittle grasper a lo largo de la serie._

_No soy de aquellas que les gusta la magia y la fantasía, lo ángeles **SI EXISTEN** y yo si creo en ellos -.-_

_Y claro sin más palabreo los dejo con este final que espero que sea de su total y grandísimo agrado_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_El lugar en donde te recordaré…Una señal_

El pequeño Keitaro se apoya en los brazos de Yuki, temblaba mucho mientras cerraba sus hermosos y tiernos ojos.

Tranquilo, pequeño. –dijo dulcemente Yuki mientras lo abraza e intentaba mirar la causa ante tan hermosa melodía.

La música para de tocar…

¿Qué, qué fue eso?–dijo el pequeño muy asustado.

La verdad no lo sé, tranquilo ya todo pasó, seguramente debe ser algún pordiosero que merodea por ahí, la seguridad esta capa vez peor por aquí.

"_**Un pordiosero no puede tocar de esa manera, nadie puede tocar como Tohma-san, sólo él tiene ese estilo al tocar "**_

Yuki mira fijamente a Keitaro…

Estamos en donde tu padre solía ensayar, en la NG Records, era el tecladista de la conocida ex banda "Nittle grasper", como también era el presidente de la disquera NG Records y siempre actuaba con astucia.

Mi padre-…me han dicho que es un terrible persona, soberbio, nunca amable, manipulador de vidas….

El rubio miro un poco sorprendido al saber como hay tanta gente que no es capaz de comprender un corazón lleno de miseria y culpabilidad.

Seguchi-san, él tenía un corazón muy pero muy amplio, tan maravilloso y mágico, él era capaz de disfrazar hasta sus propios sentimientos cosa que nadie ni siquiera yo, soy capaz de hacerlo, a él todo le salía a la perfección…pero cargaba con un cruz muy profunda.

Una mirada de desdicha reinaba en el rostro del apuesto Yuki, sus ojos parecían como a punto de estallar en mar de lágrimas, a punto de romperse esa gran barrera que siempre se encargó de mantener para que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos, pero todo aquello, todo eso era muy imposible, recordar que fue una de las causas de las infelicidades de su amado Seguchi-chan…lo tenían muy pero muy marcado.

¿Mi padre sufría mucho? –dijo inocentemente el pequeño.

Sí, demasiado…pero hay momentos en que su corazón era muy feliz, siempre protegiendo a los seres que más ama en este mundo usando su dureza ante todo para que nadie descubra sus debilidades.

Yuki saca de sus ropas una foto de Seguchi Tohma, para dársela a su hermoso y pequeño sobrino.

Toma, esto es para ti…–dijo mientras le entregaba la fotografía.

¿Mi-mi padre…?–dijo con voz quebradiza.

Así es…

Unas lágrimas de asombro caen el rostro del pequeño Keitaro.

¿Por-Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejó? –dijo entre lágrimas el pequeñito mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Yuki.

Nunca quiso hacerlo, su corazón ya no podía más con la herida que recibió en aquel incidente…cuando seas mas grande te contaré como fue, ahora eres muy pequeño y no me comprenderás, pero lo que te puedo decir, es que en sus últimas palabras, se acordó de ti, cuando no habías nacido aún…me dijo que te protegiera que te cuidara mucho.

¿E-Eso te dijo?

Hai…

¡¿Por qué mi madre no me ha dicho nada! –dijo amargadamente el pequeño, con una mirada de muy recelo en su corazón.

El corazón de Mika siempre fue muy cerrado para Tohma-san, ella lo amaba pero Tohma-san no le podía corresponder a ese amor que ella por más que intentaba estar más cerca de él Tohma-san no lo correspondía….

Entonces, ¿Por qué se casaron?–dijo el pequeño algo confundido.

Keitaro, hay cosas que ahora no te puedo decir, y no solamente yo me encargaré de decírtelo, también el tiempo te lo dirá hasta tu madre, aunque esté muy afectada por su muerte y no lo recuerde con alegría no te puede negar contarte sobre tu padre.

Eiri-san, tú conoces a mi padre como a nadie…eso lo puedo saber, tus ojos me lo dicen, me indican que fuiste uno de sus pocos momentos de dicha, lo habrás hecho muy feliz, gracias muchas gracias tío por contarme sobre mi padre, ahora que tengo una foto de él nunca se me borrará de la mente su imagen. –dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

Toda la tarde Yuki y Keitaro se pasaron por aquel lugar donde una vez un hombre de muchas dotaciones había ocupado parte de su vida en aquellos sitios donde ensayaba con su banda, Nittle Grasper, esa banda a la que tantos amaban mucho, la que hacía tanta polémica por todo Tokio, no, por todo Japón.

_**El lugar en donde te recodaré…**_

_**Caminando paso a paso…**_

_**Pisando el suelo donde tú solías caminar mucho en él…**_

_**Una hermosa melodía tocabas con tu encanto angelical.**_

_**Aquellas dulces notas que convertían en este lugar en el mismo paraíso…**_

_**Un ángel tocando una canción de paz…**_

_**Camino por aquel lugar…**_

**_Donde siempre te recordaré…_**

**_Aquellas notas de amor y dulzura que tú solo eras capaz de tocar…_**

_**Aquellos ojos que alumbraban todo lugar por más oscuro que sea, tú haces que todo brille…**_

_**El lugar en donde te recordaré…**_

_**Es este…en aquel lugar donde podía escuchar con mucha fidelidad aquellas hermosas notas…**_

_**Que sólo un ángel es capaz de producir….**_

Vamos, tu madre ha de estar muy preocupada por ti…

Eiri-san–dijo muy sonrojado Keitaro.

Dime.

No me dejarás nunca…¿verdad? ¿Siempre estaremos juntos?

El joven novelista se sorprende ante las preguntas que su adorado sobrino le había formulado, sonríe y acaricia la cabecita del pequeño.

Si, por siempre y para siempre.

Yo estaré siempre contigo. –dijo el pequeño con una hermosa mirada, no exactamente de inocencia, aquella mirada se parecía mucho a las de su padre.

Y yo permitiré que lo estés. –dijo tiernamente Yuki.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas de todo el día, en el regreso no se dirigieron la palabras sólo miradas, las miradas de dulzura de parte del pequeño Keitaro y una sonrisa hermosa de parte del escritor que se puede decir con el peor carácter de todos, Yuki-Eiri o Eiri Uesugi aquel ser que era capaz de romper todas las miserias y rupturas en el corazón de Tohma, que parecía ser de acero, tan frío como el hielo convirtiéndolo en un uno de carne, tan tibio tan tierno que aquella persona tan hermosa que esconde en su interior saliera a flote.

Yuki y Keitaro llegaron a casa, recibidos por una Mika muy angustiada por su niño, ella corre y abraza a Keitaro.

Eiri gracias por cuidarlo.

No me agradezcas de nada…él es mi sobrino, lo cuidaré mucho esa es la voluntad de Tohma y mía.

Mika se queda muy sorprendida pero luego emite una sonrisa de calidez.

Entonces, cumple su voluntad, Tohma-san debe estar muy contento. –dijo Mika sonriendo.

La hermosa mujer levanta del césped del jardín una caja y se la a Eiri.

Tú más que nadie necesita conservar esto…

Yuki abre la caja y eran las pertenencias personales de Seguchi Tohma.

No, gracias Mika-san pero hay alguien que merece tener esas cosas. –dijo mientras miraba a Keitaro.

Tienes mucha razón. –dijo Mika mientras le sonreía a Keitaro.

Quédate esta noche en casa. –dijo Mika.

No, ya he desaparecido todo este día, Shuichi ha de estar muy desesperado buscándome. –dijo tranquilamente Eiri con una sonrisa.

Sayounara, Eiri. –dijo Mika mientras sonreía.

El pequeño Keitaro se acerca a Yuki y lo mira con dulzura.

Hasta luego Eiri-san cuídate mucho.

Yuki lo mira con dulzura y le sonríe.

Hasta luego, Keitaro.

El mercedes de Yuki arranca hacia su destino, el pequeño Keitaro se despide con la manos hasta que sus ojos ya no puedan ver el auto alejándose de él.

"**_Eiri-san, ya no tocaré este tema sobre mi padre, ahora tengo muchas cosas que averiguar por mi mismo, ni mucho menos tocaré ese tema con mi madre, ahora tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo."_**

Yuki manejaba con mucha tranquilidad…

Pero comenzó a tener visiones, y pensamientos muy fuertes con Seguchi Tohma…

"_**Eiri-san Aishiteru"**_

Tan fuertes los pensamientos fueron que Eiri se descontroló y chocó contra un poste, el impacto no fue tan fuerte, no se había lastimado en lo absoluto salvo los focos delanteros del auto.

Yuki sale de auto y ve que estaba justo en la esquina del la NG Records.

El novelista se acerca a la puerta y escucha la melodía hermosa que había escuchando antes con Keitaro.

Yuki entra en la disquera y la música se hacía aún más fiel mientras entraba.

¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo Yuki un tanto asustado y algo enfadado.

Pero nada respondía a su pregunta, mientras que la melodía no paraba de sonar, Yuki aún más desesperado buscaba por donde provenía esa canción, la melodía era **Sleepless Beauty**.

¿Quien está aquí? – vuelve a preguntar Yuki mientras corría por todo el estudio.

Mientras más se acercaba Yuki oía mejor la melodía, mira al frente y se da cuenta que provenía desde aquella puerta que estaba censurada y cerrada por reparaciones o mantenimiento.

Yuki saca las maderas que impedían el paso con mucha fuerza y se da cuenta que esa puerta era la de la oficina de Seguchi Tohma, causándole una expresión de asombro… ¿de dónde provenía la melodía? ¿O Yuki se estaba volviendo loco y obsesionado por la sombra de su amado cuñado?

La melodía cesa…

Una expresión de asombro cubre en el frío y calmado rostro de Yuki y un por qué de la parada de aquella melodía que tanta nostalgia producía en su corazón… ¿Quién era el talentoso ser que tocaba con la misma habilidad que Seguchi Tohma? ¿Algún músico? ¿Algún diamante en bruto siendo un pordiosero que solo se alimenta con su talento y amor propio por la música?

Tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, la desesperación de Yuki topaba hasta lo máximo.

La melodía vuelve a sonar otra vez…

Y se divisó una luz muy grande paseándose por todo el lugar….

Yuki corre más y más ansioso con buscar la respuesta sobre el autor o simplemente el gracioso o la graciosa que estaría haciéndole una mala jugada o una broma de mal gusto al apuesto novelista.

¿Pero quién sería? Alguien que lo conoce demasiado…alguien que lo conoce en la debilidad, en la amargura, en el amor o en la miseria… ¿Quién, quién sería?

La luz corría aún más rápido mientras que es seguida por un desesperado hombre buscando respuestas ante esa señal o tal vez un signo de que estaría perdiendo la razón sin darse cuenta de todo aquello que escucha, las voces que lo llaman y después esta canción tan hermosa producida por el sonido del teclado.

Siguió la luz por más de una hora y sintiéndose que había perdido parte de la razón, una hora en todo el día para terminar una novela o comenzar con una nueva de sus tantas y hermosas novelas de amor que tanto enloquecían a las mujeres.

No puede ser, estoy perdiendo la razón. –dijo penosamente Yuki mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse a casa.

Pero unas manos lo abrazan con toda ternura por la cintura y unos labios que rozan su cuello…

Eiri-san…

Yuki se sintió muy entumecido y con poco valor de voltear, pero se arma de valor y voltea rápidamente., pero no ve nada, no ve a nadie.

Su voz, su cuerpo, sus besos, su esencia aún me están siguiendo…

La melodía aún se escucha más fuerte y la luz merodeaba por ahí como un alma jugueteando con el mundo humano sin saber en donde se encuentra parada, pisando un suelo al que no pertenece.

Por-Por…favor… ¿quién eres?... –dijo tristemente Yuki mientras trataba de acercarse a la juguetona y risueña luz.

La luz no se dejaba atrapar, seguía corriendo. Mientras es seguida curiosamente por Yuki y llegaron a otro estudio, donde había cuadros de la banda Nittle grasper.

Yuki no comprendía… ¿por qué sigo o juego con los productos de mi locura sin remedio alguno? ¿Por qué no me recupero? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, musitaba con mucha preocupación.

Y de nuevo unos brazos rodean la cintura de Yuki pero esta vez Yuki fija su mirada hacia atrás…

Toh-Tohma-san…

Eiri-san…

Yuki no podía creerlo estaba viendo a su amado Tohma-san quien había muerto hace 12 años.

con ojos a punto de estallar S-Si eres una alucinación de mi vaga mente o de mi locura no quiero curarme de ellos…–dijo Yuki tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y deseos de recuperar a su perdido Tohma-san.

La imagen de Tohma le sonreía a Yuki tiernamente acariciando el hermoso rostro del novelista.

Tu locura es mi mía, tu dolor y desasosiego es el mío también, pero mi corazón es siempre y para siempre TUYO.

Toh-Tohma-san….

El joven novelista se acerca a Tohma para abrazarlo y con unas lágrimas en los ojos tratando de recuperar lo perdido, tratando de volver al pasado donde aún lo podía tener entre sus brazos y amarlo con todas sus ganas.

Hubiera deseado poder amarte más…perdóname Tohma-san. –dijo tristemente mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

Shhhh, Eiri-san basta con que seas feliz me estás dando un regalo increíble, no te derrumbes ante nada, que la muerte no se alimente de tus penas, sonríe, recuérdame con alegría, eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo al que ya ahora no formo parte de ello, pero si formo parte de esto. –dijo esto mientras tocaba el pecho de Yuki con una mano.

Siempre estaré aquí…siempre, nunca te voy a dejar.

Tohma-san….te amo…

Yo estaré siempre contigo.

Yuki se sorprende mucho, escuchar la misma frase dos veces en un solo día…suspira muy hondo, y abraza a Tohma con todas sus fuerzas.

Te siento tan real…tan real…

Los brazos de Tohma rodean todo su cuerpo mientras lo besaba con locura…

El joven novelista se encontraba en el suelo, estaba inconsciente...pero una brisa fresca pasaba por su rostro y despierta inmediatamente.

_**Una señal…**_

_**Apareciste entre divinas luces…**_

**_Brillabas como un ángel o más que eso…_**

_**Tu amor me sigue y yo lo alimento teniéndote presente en mi memoria…**_

_**Tus ojos me lo dicen todo, nunca vas a dejarme…**_

**_Mi corazón me dicta que nunca te olvidaré…_**

_**Por más dolor que hemos pasado nosotros dos…**_

_**Por más yagas y caídas que hemos tenido.**_

_**El amor sigue habitando nuestros corazones.**_

_**Por siempre en mi corazón, por siempre tú…**_

_**Por que eres tú…**_

_**Mi puto amo del universo…**_

**_Al puto que yo amaré por siempre…_**

Un joven pelirrosa andaba muy preocupado por su koibito, estaba muy preocupado no lo había visto en todo el día, solo en aquella mañana donde sus ojos expresaban una profunda nostalgia que se había ido de la casa para tomar aire fresco,

Yuki… ¿Por dónde estás? –dijo Shuichi muy preocupado.

Hasta que el pelirosa divisa la figura de Yuki entre oscuras acompañando de una espesa neblina…

¡Yukiiiiiiiiii! –dijo Shuichi mientras corría para recibir a su amado.

Shuichi sale de la casa, corre con todas sus fuerzas y logra ver a Yuki entre esas neblinas y lo mira con mucha ternura.

Bienvenido a casa Yuki.

Shuichi… –dijo Yuki algo sorprendido.

¿No se supone que estarías durmiendo ahora? Ya es muy tarde ¿no?

¡Como se te ocurre que me pondría dormir tranquilamente si tu no llegas a casa sano y salvo! Yo…estaba muy preocupado por ti…no te he visto en todo el día…

Yuki se acerca a Shuichi y lo abraza.

Ya estoy aquí, descuida Shuichi.

El pelirosa recibe con mucha ternura el abrazo de parte su adorado Yuki pero siente que algo no anda bien en su amado.

Yuki…mira hacia arriba

Descuida Shuichi, estoy bien. –dijo Yuki tratando de calmar a su joven cantante para ocultarle lo de Tohma-san y esa señal que recibió en la NG Records.

Yuki mira a Shuichi y lo besa…

"**_No, no quiero perderte como Tohma-san, no, eso jamás volverá a suceder…te protegeré, te protegeré como el niño que amo y como al Tohma-san que no pude proteger, ya no quiero perder a nadie más." _**

Te amo, Yuki lo abraza

Yo también Shuichi…te quiero mucho.

Ya había pasado todo un día lleno de ensayos en la NG Records, Yuki regresaba a casa ya era algo tarde y su joven Shuichi lo esperaba para cenar.

Pero al pasar se escuchó la misma melodía, estaba por la NG Records, escuchando otra vez la hermosa melodía, no fue un sueño o una alucinación después de todo, es la pura realidad.

La NG Records estaba desolada el joven novelista pudo entrar en ella sin complicaciones ya que había un pasadizo secreto para entrar que solamente lo conocían Yuki y Tohma.

"_**Tú, llamándome otra vez…**_

_**Con tu dulce canción que me tiene loco…**_

_**No quieres dejarme, eso lo sé.**_

_**A pesar del miedo que pueda tener, hay más amor que temor…"**_

**_Tengo miedo, pero mis deseos de amar vencen todo temor…"_**

Una luz inmensa resplandece por los pasillos de la NG Records, el rubio la sigue hasta llegar a un estudio y se ve a Tohma tocando esa canción con un rostro angelical mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en la mirada de Yuki.

La imagen de Tohma mira a Yuki y le sonríe con mucha dulzura.

Eiri-san…

Toh-Tohma-san.

Gracias por todo, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo...gracias por todo.

Se acerca a Yuki, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía muy real en sus brazos como si nunca hubiese muerto tanto como la esencia y el calor seguían intactas pero cuando el joven novelista lo mira ve que ahora sonreía de corazón.

Pero luego desaparece de la nada…

Después de dicha desaparición se pudo escuchar…

"**Te amo, siempre estaré a tu lado."**

Unas lágrimas se posaron en los ojos de Yuki…

Adiós Tohma-san.

La melodía cesa y la NG Records se queda a oscuras otra vez, menos un corazón la cual está encendido de por vida, gracias a una hermosa señal de amor que nunca se apagará.

**_Por amor, resistiré ante tu ausencia_**

**_Por amor, mi corazón sonreirá al recordarte sin desmoronarme al escuchar tu nombre._**

**_Por amor, tu rostro nunca se borrará de mi mente…_**

_**Por amor, aquellas lágrimas de dolor cuando partiste de este mundo…**_

**_Por amor, aquellos besos que te daba como si fuesen los últimos._**

**_Por amor, me protegías sin esperar un "gracias"o un "Te quiero"_**

**_Por amor, aquellos "Te amo" que me susurrabas cuando me encontraba dormido._**

**_Por amor, aquella sangre que derramaste para salvar mi vida…_**

**_Por amor, entregaste tu vida…_**

**_Por amor, mis ojos siempre dirán que nunca voy a olvidarte…_**

**_Por amor, te recordaré hasta la muerte…_**

**_Por amor… ¿Qué puedo decir?_**

"**TE AMO "**

**Fin**


End file.
